You're Drawing Me In
by SPICEGIRL97
Summary: Dean is clearly what not only his body and soul wants, but the Alpha in him wants. To Castiel's alpha, Dean is his mate. Whether he's claimed him yet or not. Castiel's lips fall open in pleasant surprise as Dean's hips make contact with his. Dear God, He's pure sin- the thought flashes in his head, biting his lips to sustain any more embarrassing noises from erupting.
1. Chapter 1

You're Drawing Me In

* * *

Castiel is having an extremely hard time trying to ignore his childhood best friend, Dean Winchester. More specifically around the time Dean first presented at 15. Dean had presented as an Omega at the time to everyone's surprise. He had been late presenting which usually automatically means one turns out to be an Alpha.

At the time Castiel had only been mildly surprised and mostly relieved since he himself hadn't presented either. Same secondary gender pairs are uncommon and unfavorable for building a traditional lifestyle. Although he must admit, even before presenting he'd always thought Dean had beautifully feminine features.

But its thoughts like those that only seemed to amplify since he presented as an Alpha at 18 and they had moved away for college together. In fact, from Castiel's perspective now, Dean has fully grown into all his secondary gender assets. From the sharp feminine features of his face (the big doe like green eyes, plump pink lips, high cheek bone structures, creamy olive skin) to the fit limbs from years of athleticism, to the narrow waist, supple hips, and bowed legs. Don't even get him started on the tight little ass Dean just so happens to effortlessly show off in all of his clothing.

He can't even count how many ruts he's gotten through just thinking of the omega! Countless orgasms. Some even within the same session. Dean's scent is the epitome of intoxication. Castile can openly admit he's never smelt anything in his entire life that's more irresistible. It's allure draws him in until he finds himself standing too close or shuddering at the scent when he smells it in the air.

His Alpha senses _never_ fail to respond to it, especially when Dean would come back to school from his heats still smelling like heaven. Castiel can barely contain the need to drool like a lovesick fool in his presence. And whenever Dean would make casual conversations all Castiel's inner thoughts could think of was fucking Dean's brains out (thanks to his alpha instincts).

From experience Castiel knows it takes a little less than a week before Dean's remaining heat pheromones go down, and during that time he'd find himself locked up in his room after school jerking off until his knot was sore, his hands were tired, and his balls were completely empty.

However, all this to say Castiel shamefully hasn't built up the courage yet to even make a move on the omega. Dean is beautiful enough to attract a lot of suitors. And a lot of them Dean happens to turn down. Dean may be a flirt but he always told him he had one specific type (not that he ever paid attention or asked any further what that meant. He'd find himself getting quite impatient & irritated when Dean talked about his other relationships).

Now Castiel was no virgin either, but he knows for a fact he could never get into anything as serious as he would if he were with Dean; so why even bother? Dean is clearly what not only his body and soul wants, but the Alpha in him wants. To Castiel's alpha, Dean is his mate. Whether he's claimed him yet or not.

Castiel sighs as he puts down the pen he'd been tapping idly against the library desk with. Once again he'd zoned out thinking of his one and only distraction. It's been like that since as long as he can remember, yet somehow he can never stop thinking about Dean. His omega.

"Cassie! I finally found you!"

A familiar rowdy voice yells from across the library. Earning multiple stank faces from others who had been previously been enjoying the silence.

Castiel's head jolts upwards as he sees his older brother Gabriel making his was towards him. Gab pads though the maze of library desks before taking a seat in front of him.

"What do you want Gab?" Castiel grumbles indifferently.

"Woah there grumpy pants," Gab frowns shifting into the wooden chair across from him, "I bring good news!" His hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Which is…?"

Castiel prompts somewhat bored already. Everyone knows Gabriel is a playful character with mostly his own best interests at heart.

"I heard Dean just broke up with Russell." Gab's practically bouncing in his seat as he tells the news.

Castiel tries to ignore the way his heart jumps at the news. Russell was some guy Dean had hooked up with at least three months ago. It wasn't a long relationship but for Dean, Cas knew three months was pretty committed. Dean was always more of a hit-it-and-quit-it type. Castiel hadn't been worried at first when they had started, thinking Dean would probably toss the guy aside like he normally did with everyone else, but after 2 weeks Castiel couldn't help but get a little depressed when Dean showed no signs of disinterest.

Russell was a 6' foot alpha with jet black hair and bright blue eyes. He is athletic and most of all he was an Arts Major like Dean which is coincidentally how they had met, according to Gab.

"What happened?"

Castiel probes Gabriel for more information impatiently, but Gab is now looking at the caller ID on his obnoxiously loud phone.

"Why don't you use this opportunity to ask him yourself?"

Gab says wagging his eyebrows suggestively before answering the phone. Castiel sighs and gives a quick glance out the library window. It was getting late, and storm clouds where already brewing in the sky. It'd be pouring rain by the time he made it out of the campus library.

"Oh, and bring this with you when you go over to Dean's."

Gab says shoving a shopping bag into his younger brothers hands before taking off out the library.

Castiel rolls his eyes and sighs. He doesn't even bother trying to look into the bag. Instead he packs up his things and heads into the direction of the student apartments Dean lives at.

* * *

Castiel takes the elevator up to the 5th floor, brushing off his favorite tan trench coat from the rain droplets. He then makes a conscious effort to fix his hair knowing that's always a lost cause. His outfit is nearly completely drenched causing him to scowl disapprovingly. He steps off the elevator and pauses in front of Dean's door. Just before he knocks he hears shuffling and things getting tossed around the room. A lot of cursing and angry nonsensical ranting from the other side has Castiel frowning. He briefly wonders if this would even be a good time to stop by. But Dean is his friend. Whom he secretly has a life long crush on and he feels more than obligated to know that he's okay.

Without further ado, he takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"Go the fuck away Russell! I seriously don't want to see you ever again!"

Dean's voice growls through the other side of the door. Castiel clears his throat before shuffling from side to side on his feet. He briefly wonders if Dean would honestly want to see him either. Maybe he wants to be alone, which is completely understandable after a break up. But then he remembers he does have this thing he needs to drop off to Dean anyway-whatever the fuck it is that Gab had given him. So he tries again.

"Um no Dean, It's Cas."

From the other side of the door he can hear everything seem to stop moving. No more pacing or things clashing around the room. Suddenly the door wips open and Castiel audibly gasps as his senses are suddenly ambushed by the most delicious scent of fresh cherries, homemade apple pie, and leather. He shudders instantly. The smell is so strong a small moan slips from his lips as he feels his knees buckle. His eyes immediately drop to floor in concentration as he restrains the need to press against the wall for support.

When he manages to control his own reaction to the scent he drags his eyes up until they're taking in Dean's form standing casually with his hands on his hips.

Castiel's mouth falls open in surprise at Dean's choice of attire. He's standing at the door with an unbuttoned down white dress shirt and navy boxers on. The shirt is slightly open revealing that enticing tanned skin along with miles of carefully pronounced muscle. Castiel can't prevent his eyes from greedily taking in the way the dress shirt is oversized on Dean's smaller figure and the sleeves are rolled into cuffs just at his biceps. He takes in the heavy flush of Dean's face, the dilated pupils of his fiery green eyes and drops his gaze to the narrowing of his waist until he hesitates at the band of Dean's navy boxers.

Before he can take in anything lower than Dean's torso, Dean clears his throat snapping his gaze back up to his face. Castiel flushes instantly, completely embarrassed about getting caught openly gawking at his 'friend'.

_Holy shit. Could I be anymore obvious. _

Castiel thinks inwardly chastising himself. He looks everywhere but Dean, but he can already see the sparkle of mischief in Dean's eyes without even having to look at him. Dean always thinks Castiel is funny when he's flustered. He's openly teased him about it since they were kids.

Castiel runs a hand through his already wild hair. Shifting uncomfortably at the door. His clothes still damp and heavy from the storm outside.

"Cas? What are you doing here?" Dean finally prompts.

"I-uh..."

Castiel starts before he tries to remember himself why he's even there. It's not uncommon for him to drop by since they are friends but since Dean had been with Russell he'd made it a point to meet outside of Dean's apartment. In all honestly Cas hasn't dropped by Dean's house since he started dating Russell. If they hung out it was always on campus or at a shop nearby.

Suddenly he remembers the plastic bag and instead of using actual words he thrust the bag towards Dean. Dean arches two delicate blond brows before taking the bag from him. He takes hold of Cas's arm, and tugs him through the door. Castiel tries to ignore the way he seems to heat up under the touch or how his body is reacting to the growing and present scent of Dean in the room.

Dean opens the bag and instantly a full blow blush grows on his cheeks.

"Cas how did you know?"

Dean asks staring at Castiel in disbelief. Green eyes wide with a small blush over his freckled nose spreading to both cheeks. Cas tilts his head in confusion as his brows scrunch together.

"Know what?"

"You got these for my upcoming heat right?"

Dean asks pulling out omega sex toys from the bag.

Castiel's mouth drops open slightly as a huge blush appears on his face. Images of Dean using said toys suddenly flash in his head. His inner alpha humming in satisfaction. _Damn Gabriel! _Now he just looks like a raging pervert! Instead of answering the question, he quickly turns away and takes a much needed seat on Dean's couch. Thankfully Dean drops the subject and turns into the direction of his bedroom.

Castiel uses the alone time to peel off his wet outer layers and takes in Dean's wrecked apartment. The floor lamps are turned over, the tv somewhat displaced but not broken, vases tipped over and shattered, pots are out in the living area as if thrown there, cabinets wide open etc. Castiel always knew Dean gets...frustrated around his heats but the amount of mess in the house doesn't quite add up. Omegas, including Dean, should be nesting right about now. Collecting food, and hoarding pillows & blankets for comfort and warmth not the opposite. Restlessness is common especially without an Alpha's presence to help through heat, but destroying a home around a primal omega instinct is more than unusual.

Dean strides back into the disastrous living room completely unaffected by the mess or the fact that he's barely wearing any clothes while in the beginning phases of his heat cycle and all in front of an Alpha no less.

The easy swagger of his omega always captures Castiel's attention.

However Castiel came here with the purpose of checking on his friend, and from the looks of things, they needed to talk.

"What happened with Russell, Dean?"

Dean's face goes from relaxed to irritated within seconds. Castiel can smell the sourness in his scent change at the sound of the Alpha's name.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dean deadpans instantly looking away from Castiel stubbornly. Usually Castiel finds Dean's stubbornness very attractive, but right now he can't bring himself to be satisfied with Dean's obvious frustration.

A part of him is just being nosy, but the other half is more rightfully concerned about his friends emotional welfare. Omegas are naturally emotional, Dean being no exception. But Cas has known Dean for a long time and has seen several break-ups. None have ended with a wrecked apartment.

"But Dean, it clearly affected you."

Castiel says taking a pointed glance around the room. Dean folds his arms over his chest like he does when he gets defensive. Castiel folds his fingers together and sits patiently on the couch slowly taking in small wiffs of the more pleasant undertones of Deans scent still lingering around in the room. Partially because his alpha instincts can't help but react to Dean's presence, and the other reason is to determine Dean's feelings.

"He suggested that I share my heat with him," Dean mutters after awhile of silence.

Despite the spike of instant fury Castiel feels within himself, he quickly forces himself to settle back down. _Fucking Hell! _Castiel specifically chooses to look anywhere but his face, careful not to give anything away. He knows Dean smelt the slight change by the look of confusion that flashes across those beautiful features.

Sharing a heat is incredibly personal for an omega to do. For alpha ruts it's easier to sleep around, because they lived in an alpha dominated society. It's not oppression, it's just more socially acceptable. Omega's perspective of their own heats is to be respected as a private affair. They only share heats with people they feel they can build a future with, start a family with, and live their lives with. It's a serious undertaking for an omega to give themselves in that way to an Alpha.

However to their more present generation, those old views are turning. Their generation favors more of the 'I do whatever the fuck I want, with whoever the fuck I want' philosophy. Which is more directly translated as: 'I fuck whoever I want to, whenever I want to.'

"Why didn't you agree?"

He wonders aloud, but moreso to himself.

"Because Cas," Dean says exasperatingly as he moves to sit on the coffee table in front of him now. Castiel notices his body instantly sits up straighter and goes rigid at the sudden close proximity of the omega.

"He didn't really ask," Dean scowls, "He demanded it like I owed it to him!" Dean huffs before continuing, "Just because I'm an omega or in a relationship doesn't mean i _owe_ him _anything_!"

Castiel can tell Dean's still remembering the moment he broke up with Russell again. He shifts uncomfortably as Dean's smell slowly begins to intensify. This is practically the first time he's ever been around Dean's heat. Dean is always careful around Alphas when he's close to his cycle and Cas was no exception despite his understanding for the extra precautionary tendencies. However, the longer he stayed in this room smelling so deliciously of the object of his undying affections, the more flustered he was getting, not to mention breathless and slightly turned on.

Castiel glances away from Dean trying not to look into his captivating green eyes. The last thing he wants is to give himself away on how Dean truly affects him. The timing would be substantially inappropriate. However he can never truly blame himself because when Dean feels passionate about something it never fails to show in his eyes. And Castiel always finds himself weak to its effects on him. In this case he can completely sympathize with Dean's frustrations.

"I see," Cas finally mutters before meeting Dean's eyes again. "Is this what made you break up with him?"

At the question, Dean pauses for a moment too long which draws Cas's attention to his face. He cocks his head to the side trying to understand why Dean has paused only to find himself even more confused at seeing Dean's cheeks slightly pink as he's dutifully avoids looking at him.

"I cut it off because I didn't really like him, Cas."

Dean confesses folding his arms once more over his chest, his face slightly annoyed yet still bashful.

_Wait, What? Did he hear that right?_

Cas frowns in confusion glancing down at his own hands.

"I guess I don't understand," He finally confesses looking at Dean for some clarification. Dean's face turns bemused.

"I didn't like _him_, Cas. I only put up with him for his looks." Dean admits flushing, but maintaining intense eye contact. The look is as if he's trying to tell him something, but Castiel is too lost in thought to really try and decipher it.

_He dated a guy he couldn't stand for 3 months because of his looks? Why? _

Instead of asking the questions now swarming around in his head, he decides to dwell on it later after he's left Dean's apartment. Dean's scent is slowly getting more intense. And it's really starting to cloud Castiel's thinking process.

"Dean, What are you going to do now?"

Castiel asks patiently instead. Dean slides those warm green eyes his way and Cas has to try and prevent himself from melting under the gaze. He can't help but stare back openly as Dean's eyes seem to be searching his for something.

"Cas, I have a confession to make."

Dean finally says in a slow gentle voice that makes Cas's heart speed up so fast its like someone slammed a foot down on the gas pedal.

Castiel darts his eyes around Dean's face. He can feel Dean slowly leaning closer into him from his spot on the coffee table, but he's paralyzed in his seat. In fact, he's pretty sure he's not even breathing anymore. The closer Dean's perfect face gets to him, the more he's transfixed by not only those eyes but that smell. His head is pounding just as hard as his heart now. The Alpha in him tearing at his insides-screaming at him to move closer and take what's rightfully his.

_Stop. This is Dean. This is my best friend._

He tells himself as Dean seems not to notice the inner turmoil going through his head as he keeps inching closer. When Dean's nearly a foot away, his moss green eyes slide closed and he takes a slow long inhale of Castiel's scent. Cas's eyes widen in pure shock as his breath catches into a small gasp. And when a small pleased moan slips from those plush pink lips Castiel's heart skips a beat.

Scenting someone is usually impolite without permission. Especially because scenting someone can lead to scent bonding which is usually a positive, subtle and mutual test of compatibility. However scenting can also lead to scent imprinting which is blatantly risky.

Scent imprinting is when two scents are compatible and inevitably leads to an Alpha's rut/Omega's heat to become connected. Usually one has to already be at or fairly close to the stage themselves for scent imprinting to take place. This only makes it more dangerous because scent imprinting drags the stage out of the other compatible individual in order to share said rut or heat.

It's a primal instinct still very prominent in Alpha/Omega genetics that creates a powerful connection that makes both individuals unavoidably desire the other for their entire rut/heat. It can become unbearable if one of the individuals somehow becomes 'temporarily unavailable' to fulfill the needs of the other (such as a tragic accident, death, suddenly moving away etc.) so most people as a general rule deem scenting to be intimate and taboo in public spaces.

The only exception to scenting is individuals already bonded thoroughly through the bond mark on the neck showing signs of unionship. Basically the physical display of marriage like a traditional ring on the finger.

All this to say he was rightfully surprised by Dean's forwardness (despite his rather bold personality in general). He and Dean have been friends since before presenting. Dean knows very well how he smells naturally by now. The blatant display has Castiel shifting in his seat as his dick hardens to half length in his jeans.

And when Dean opens those eyes again Castiel finds himself unable to hold contact at the extremely intense gaze Dean sends him. _Christ, everything about the omega is so distracting! _He gulps as a deep blush forms on his cheeks as he tries to regain focus on what they had been talking about earlier.

"W-What's the confession Dean?" He asks not even blaming himself for how breathless and gravely his voice sounds now.

"There's something I want from you, but I'm afraid it may be too much to ask despite our long friendship." Dean says glancing down, fidgeting with his hands before a look of sheer determination morphs onto his beautiful features.

"But before I ask I want to try something first, is that ok?" Dean asks cryptically.

Castiel cant bring it within himself to ever deny Dean, and by know he would have thought that Dean would have come to know that. Castiel licks his lips from nervousness before nodding his head rapidly, not really trusting his voice at the moment.

Dean gets up slightly and Cas finds himself following Dean's every movement. Yet despite watching him, he is not at all entirely prepared for what happens next. Dean takes hold of Castiel's shoulders and presses him back into the couch. His body instantly falls open from its previously stiff position under Dean's touch. Dean slides his thighs against Castiel's covered ones until all of him is perched comfortably in Castiel's lap.

_He's soft. Warm. Supple. And oh so ripe._

Castiel grunts as his inner alpha is practically howling in satisfaction with this latest turn of events. His hands instantly glide over Dean's smooth, strong, naked thighs until they rest comfortably against those enticing narrow hips. Dean is careful, direct, and purposeful with his movements. His body loose and open but most of all he's warm under Castiel's touch.

Dean places one hand on Castiel's chest, letting it slowly drag down his covered pecs to his taut muscled abs which clench under the heated touch of Deans hand despite him being clothed. Dean repeats the action of his hand clearly loving the way Cas's hard body feels folding and trembling .

Castiel can no longer control his breathing. It turns heavier as Dean slides his other hand to the nape of Castiel's neck, trailing his fingers upwards until they run through the wild silky black strands of Cas's hair. He feels his body erupt into goosebumps. His eyes feels heavy and unfocused with lust. His mind slowly blanking out. He _wants_ Dean. _Needs_ him.

The smooth glides of Dean's fingers getting him easily worked up as they travel into Castiel's untamed black strands; forming into a solid grip. When Dean tugs experimentally, Cas can't control the reflexive buck of his hips or the whimper that emits from his mouth.

_What is he doing to me..._

Castiel's eyes close as this time a moan falls from his lips. All he can think is: _This can't be real. This __**HAS**__ to be a dream. He's dreaming for sure._ Because there's just no fucking way in real life he could ever comprehend the love of his life plastered in his lap only mere inches away from his hard on, caressing his body, with the most seductively suggest eyes he's ever seen.

Damn, he's hard. He's horny as fuck! This _can't_ be going in the right direction, but he'd be damned if he stopped him now. Dream or not!

Dean leans in until their basically breathing in each other. Castiel's already dosed up on Dean's natural scent. It's got his mind groggy and his body feeling extra sluggish. His muscles are completely relaxed-all but one. The blood rushing rapidly from his head down to his ever present boner. Hard as a fucking rock in his pants! And somehow he finds no shame in it's obviousness. He _wants_ Dean to know. He wants to freed from his own self control.

"Look at me, Cas." Dean whispers in a voice Cas can't believe sounds completely controlled. He almost wants to be embarrassed for his lack of control. Almost.

_As if he hasn't waited long enough for this moment! For his omega!_

Castiel's eyelids flutter open meeting Dean's heated gaze. His pupils are completely blow and his chiseled jaw is clenched shut. When they do make eye contact Castiel instantly smells the flare of heat that rolls off Dean's body in waves. His inner Alpha practically roars in triumph as his own body instantly responds with an outbreak of more goosebumps and a full body tremble. _God that smell!_ It makes him so insane. He can feel the heat in his own body surging in response.

"_Dean_."

He sighs trying to convey even slightest bit of how much Dean's affecting him right now. A small mischievous twinkle glints in those green eyes that match the twitch of those plump pink lips. Both reactions let Cas know Dean knows exactly what he's doing to him.

_Fucking beautiful vixen!_

He's practically putty in Dean's hands and Dean knows it! Cas's own scent has dramatically responded to Dean's advancements. Their scents already thoroughly mingled together in the room since before Dean even climbed into his lap.

But honestly their scents have always been like that. Whenever one was in the room their scents always bond together like magnets creating this effective atmosphere of comfort and familiarity that made it easy for them to always be around each other over the years.

And even though that stands true to this present moment in time, this atmosphere that both their scents are creating isn't their usual friendship-comforting aura. Castiel can only vaguely describe it as...heavy, static-y, and _extraordinary_ hot. It's nearly palpable! It's almost like every time their senses forge together there are sparks that has both of them breathlessly inhaling the other as if addicted not only to the heat but to the sensation.

Castiel lets another needy moan when Dean tugs once again at his hair. He never knew himself to be sensitive at the follicles of his scalp, but he has some suspicion that Dean has always known going by how much grip he puts into it. Just enough to have him soaring. _Fuck!_

He feels himself falling into the mood easily. It's just too good. Too familiar. Dean must somehow be able to recognize it too because Castiel can hear a soft chuckle fall from his lips against his forehead.

"I have to be honest, I didn't think it'd be this strong," Dean mumbles moreso to himself which Castiel doesn't bother trying to ask him to elaborate. He's not really coherent anyway.

In fact, he's more focused on the way Dean shifts and how his muscles tense when he runs his hands against his smooth bare slender thighs. When Castiel's hands travel to Dean's slender waist, up to caressing his sides Dean lets out a small moan. His hands instantly tightening in Cas's hair, and his hips rolls forward, until their plush against Cas's hard on.

_Finally_.

"Ugh!"

Castiel's lips fall open in pleasant surprise as Dean's hips make contact with his. _Dear God, He's pure sin. _The thought flashes in his head, biting his lips to sustain any more embarrassing noises from erupting. His dick already hard to full length at the feel of Dean's perky ass and narrow hips sliding naturally against his hard on.

"Oh God, Dean."

He rasps; mesmerized by Dean's hips as they move against his until he's subconsciously falling into the pace Dean's already set. Dean throws his head back and moans when Castiel begins to rock back steadily.

"_Yes_ Cas! Just like that!"

And Castiel doesn't need to be told. He can feel Dean's slick slowly coating his jeans. He can already smell Dean's arousal in the air rising steadily as the intoxicating scent of apple pie, leather and cherries pick up even more dramatically than before. The smell of pleased omega filling out the entire room nearly overpowering Castiel's own scent. And Cas is pretty sure the Alpha in him is quite clearly drunk off the scent going by the way he has involuntarily started growling lowly as his grip on Dean's hips tightens, guiding the pace just right against each others obvious erections.

Dean is practically purring in Castiel's ear murmuring soft words of encouragement at every sinful roll of their hips. He's so gone into this pleasure he can feel his knot beginning to fill out.

"More Cas. _Please_ don't stop," Dean whispers desperately against his ear. Voice trembling as Castiel feels Dean's hands clenching at his clothes for purchase. Castiel's inner alpha more than pleased by the desperation in his omega's tone. His hands already sliding down to Dean's perky ass.

"Fuck yes!"

"Fuck, Dean-you-"

Before Castiel can finish Dean captures his lips into a heated kiss. Licking and tugging at his bottom lip until Castiel gets over his initial shock to let Dean slide into his mouth with his tongue. It's their first kiss. The beating of his heart is so loud in his ears, he swears Dean can hear it.

"Cas-That damn voice of yours." Dean mumbles against their moist lips. "It always gets me so wet." Dean confesses, droopy eyed, breathless and moaning. Cas flushes easily under the praise. His inner Alpha nearly preening at the confession. He'd never known something so simple had always been a massive turn on.

They slide their tongues together into a slow sensual dance as their hips lock into a hypnotizing rhythm having both of them breathless and close from dry humping alone.

Dean's moaning wantonly as Castiel slowly allows his hands to explore Deans revealing skin from his button down dress shirt. He observes every hitch of breath, to every wiggle as Dean gets accommodated to his touch.

It's in that moment, as they're in a the middle of a heated make out when a sudden titillating sensation starts to arise. It starts from his fingertips before spreading outwards through his entire body. Castiel knows he's not the only one who feels it, by the way Dean has pulled back from their immodest make out session. Dean is glancing down at his own body as if he can feel the same burning sensations in his own body.

"What was that?" Dean asks.

"I'm not really sure," Cas mutters still slightly lost on everything that's happened in the last few minutes. His inner alpha massively dissatisfied at them stopping.

Suddenly, Dean lets out a giant gasp. His body going rigid for half a second as his eyes widen in shock.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

Castiel asks taking hold of Dean's arms trying to get him to pay attention. Suddenly the air somehow gets stuffy with Deans scent as its hiked up even more, and Castiel suddenly remembers the simple fact that Dean is close to his heat.

"_Cas_."

A slow whine emits from Dean drawing him from his thoughts. Panic. His Alpha instincts cutting through the haziness of Dean's delectable scent to tune in on the pain in his voice as he's now hunching over him, shaking in his arms with Dean's arms tight around his neck.

"What is it Dean!? What do you need!?"

Castiel's inner Alpha nearly frantic to help him just as much as he is. Dean's heavily breathing now, whimpering and moaning. He has a full body flush, that if not for his pain-Castiel would have found completely captivating. Dean's body hot like a fever and he's slowly gaining a layer of sweat.

"Cas. I need-"

Before he can finish Dean lets out another gasp and whine and Castiel can feel it in the air, just as he can feel it against his hard on. Dean is slicking rapidly. His heat is hitting him much faster now and in waves, as if he's suddenly been put on a bullet train.

Castiel doesn't know why, but he has the sudden urge to bare his throat. And for once, he lets himself give in to his instincts. He cocks his head to the side and gently urges Dean into the direction of where his scent is the strongest.

Dean attaches to the spot immediately. Castiel has to bit his lip at how good it feels when Dean inhales directly from his skin. Dean's hands move until their bunched into Castiel's shirt pulling him closer as Dean lets out deep rumbles of satisfied noises. Slowly Dean's body seems to relax and cool back down.

Castiel tentatively sniffs the air once more, and the slight distress that had been put in Dean's scent is gone. All that's there is the remaining sexual tension that was there before.

"Scent me, Cas." Dean mumbles against his skin.

_Wait, What did he just ask me?_

Castiel tries to turn to look at Dean, but Dean makes no move to ever detach himself away from him neck, making eye contact impossible.

"I'm not sure that's wise." Castiel mumbles, stroking Dean's back in a comforting manner. If he scents Dean now, he probably won't stop. He's literally been scenting Dean since he opened that damn door anyway.

Dean scowls which only puts a brief smile onto his face. _He's so cute whenever he pouts._ That's when Castiel feels a playful nip against his scent gland along with long, wet licks from Dean's tongue. He gasps at the tenderness of the action. His body automatically moving so his head tilts more to the side to give Dean's better access to his scent gland. In the air Castiel's scent spikes impulsively before he can control it. He can practically feel Dean's victorious smirk against his neck letting him know Dean knows he's smelt the blatant interest.

Before he can comment Dean cants his hips forward back onto Cas's erection.

"Oh!"

Castiel's eyes squeeze shut as his body shudders under the attention. Dean's still lapping contently at his scent glad as he slowly rocks his hips, easily picking back up the mood.

_He's so fucking irresistible when he's persistent._

Castiel thinks before he falls into the rhythm with Dean all over again. Dean unlatches himself from his neck (to his disappointment) and pulls back to look at him. Castiel's hips stutter under the intensity of Dean's gaze. He takes this time to note that Dean's eyes get beautifully darker like emeralds when he's horny.

"Scent me Cas." Dean insists. Dean's eyes persistent. His lips forming into a small pout.

Castiel notes the longing and the slight sadness that now falls in Dean's eyes as if he's begging for more then he's actually asking for. Castiel's heart breaks as he fights himself to justify giving Dean exactly what he wants. Whatever it takes to make the omega happy. And without anymore resistance, Cas's inner alpha seems to take over pushing his torso forward until he's leaning towards Dean's neck. Once he's close enough, the sheer smell radiating off Dean's skin is more than enough to draw Castiel the rest of the way in.

He shudders. His eyes rolling to the back of his head when the smell of cherries and leather assaults his senses. Heat courses ruthlessly throughout his body as Cas's hands tighten on the omegas waist.

"God, Dean. You smell divine," He rasps feeling his body buzzing with renowned need. His erection twitching uncomfortably now in his jeans. His inner Alpha basically growling in satisfaction. Honestly, he's mere seconds away from drooling. The urge to lick and nip at Dean's own scent gland is strong enough for him to understand why Dean had done it to him. And if he wasn't already sitting on Dean's couch, his knees would have buckled like they did when Dean had first opened the door to his apartment.

"I could say the same about you."

Dean confesses smiling softly, his hands sliding from Castiel's chest to sit comfortably around his neck. They stare at each other for a moment basking in the mood they created along with indulging in each others presence. It doesn't last long though before the need to be closer overcomes them both. Dean tilts his head and Castiel meets him halfway.

And to unbeknownst to both of them their feelings are completely the same. _This feels right. It feels Good._

Castiel slides his tongue over Dean's as Dean nips and pulls at his bottom lip. He can literally feel Dean melting in his lap. And fuck if he's not doing the same to this couch. Castiel opens his eyes from a heated kiss to see Dean already staring heated at him. He can instantly relate to the amount of longing he sees in Dean's eyes because he knows Dean can see the same reflected back in his own.

The slow roll of their hips gradually picks up again; reaching a steady crescendo, and Castiel notes vaguely that it turns from graceful rolls to steady snaps. Deans slick continues to wet his jeans as their erections bump and grind against both their complimenting frames.

All he knows is his jeans are way too tight to be comfortable. Dean must notice this fact tho, because another beautiful tug of his lips turn upwards as a glint of mischief flashes in his eyes. Then those persuasive little hands are slithering down his chest to the pelvis area of his pants.

Castiel has to bite his lip once again to restrain himself from squealing when Dean unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans. The alpha in him nearly roaring inside him. His body practically vibrating in anticipation. Dean's delicate slender fingers slowly slip inside his jeans and brush gently past his briefs until Cas feels them envelope him.

"_Ohh_-" his cry cut short when Dean captures it in his hungry mouth.

His fingers gripping tighter around his length causing Castiel to reflexively buck into the unexpected softness.

"f-fuck!"

The moan ripped straight from his lips as his head flings back, squeezing his eyes shut against the sensations coursing mercilessly through his body.

"Damn Cas. You're slingin'."

Dean rasps staring openly awestruck by his alpha cock which has flopped out of his pants. Dean's aroused scent spiking as he continues to stare. Apart of Cas is proud his dick satisfies his omega, but what Dean's hands are doing to him has him incoherent and squirming in his grasp.

"Ahh!"

"Yes Cas, that's it," Dean coos right into his ear. Licking his lips hungrily like a predator. His vibrant green eyes shining as if he's just won some sort a giant prize.

Dean's hands working over his overly slicked erection. His hands so soft and warm against his own hot pulsing flesh. Castiel is sweating. His knot filling out even more rapidly than before. Dean grins at his drawn up balls, rolling them in his hands. Cas is breathing hard with his head spinning because Dean smells _amazing_ and he just can't think about anything else.

"Dean," He rasps clinging to the cushion of the sofa.

_Good. Soo Good._

He mutters nonsense as he tries to catch his breath. Dean's name coming out raspy because he feels like his whole body has been engulfed in flames. He knows he must look like a disheveled mess, but he can't bring himself to concentrate long enough to piece himself back together. Dean's hand persistent and unrelenting as he works his entire length. His hand gripping harder at the base and twisting as he pumps thoroughly. Pre-cum leaking from his weeping slit as Dean coats his fingers with the substance. Using it to repeat the action several times until he's completely slicked up.

Each helpless moan captured effectively by Deans lips. Castiel's whole body trembling and bucking into Dean's hand knowing full well he's headed straight to abandon. His hips stuttering, as if not sure if they should move towards the pleasurable relief or away from it. Fuck he's gonna cum! Dean's gonna work him straight over the edge-just like he always does. Castiel can feel the slowly building coiling sensation deep in his stomach. His moans only getting more hoarse by the second. Dean has his whole body thrown ruthlessly into a state possessed by ecstasy. God, how he wants to cum. He wants Dean. He wants his beautiful omega pliant, and spread open underneath him in acceptance. Withering, wanting and just as ready as he is.

"D-Dean."

Cas pants. The images of his beautiful mate spread out naked and willing not doing anything to aid against his lack of control. He's got him aching badly in those small omega hands. He's only minutes away from bussing his whole load. And he'll cum _hard_. Possibly the biggest orgasm he's had since he's last rut.

Dean chuckles, licking his lips once again. He drops his head to breath in Castiel's scent which has drastically flared out of control.

"I've always loved the way you smell Cas," Dean murmurs licking and leaving hickeys along Castiel's neck. "It gets me so fucking hot." He finishes breathily against Cas's ear.

Castiel flushes. His heart rate out of control.

And just before Castiel could get too worked up, the door to Dean's apartment busts open.

Both instantly jump apart and stare at the direction of the intruder. The mood instantly killed, like a knife slicing through the tangible air, as the intruder steps into the room.

The intruder being Russell. Dean's ex.

Castiel straightens out his pants completely missing the flash of disappointment in Dean's eyes before they morph into room already filling with a sourness that has both Castiel and Dean scrunch their face for different reasons. Dean's in clear irritation and Cas for the underlying hints of another territorial Alpha.

"What the absolute fuck do you think you're doing in my apartment!?"

Dean demands crossing his arms over his chest not at all ashamed that he's nearly naked with a raging hard on in his boxers. Or that he is now with a completely different Alpha only hours after their break up.

Russell's eyes cast a quick glance over both Dean & Castiel's disheveled state, but it doesn't take a genius to realize what had been going on. Usually Castiel would be blushing in complete embarrassment, but he finds himself slightly pissed off that the Alpha kicked open Dean's door like a deranged animal instead of a civil human.

"So this is what you decided to do instead?" Russell's voice filled with anger and mockery. Ignoring Deans question entirely.

"Cheat on me with some random scrawny lesser Alpha?"

Dean opens his mouth to say something, but is instantly cut off when Russell continues unfazed.

"I guess any dick will do the trick, huh? Anything to scratch the itch of a drooling little omega bit-"

In a flash Castiel has Russell up against the wall. No one is ever going to talk to his omega that way.

Russell only taken slightly by surprise. Castiel is slightly shorter with a smaller leaner athletic frame in comparison to Russell who's a whole six foot tall hefty Alpha. The difference in size is disregarded in Cas's head though, because all he can think about is how he just disrespected Dean. He definitely is _not_ going to sit there and let _this _bastard think it's okay to _ever_ talk to Dean that way.

"One more word," Cas threatens lowly.

His blue eyes sharp and piercing as they glare at the other Alpha daring him to say something else. A sadistic grin slowly etches onto the features of Russell's pale averagely attractive face.

_This is Dean's type? Dark hair, light eyes and a complete dick? _

Castiel had never formally met Russell before, but Gabriel always kept him updated on Dean life. Especially his relationships. Usually by sending him photos every now and then when Gab would spot Dean on campus.

Gabriel liked to think of himself as a personal investigator that Castiel never asked him for. Nevertheless, Gab always got the best angles of Dean when he captured his photos to send to his baby brother, teasing him about his how he 'saw his mate today'. Castiel has so many pictures of Dean he created a whole private folder for them in his phone which he'll never confess to.

Russell turns his gaze from Castiel to Dean, whom Cas can't see. He doesn't trust himself to take his eyes of Russell no matter how much he wants to make sure Dean is ok.

"Would you look at that. You just got everyone wrapped around your little fingers. What a fucking slu-."

Without much thought, Cas punches Russell clean across the face. Russell pushes Castiel off him easily and charges straight for him. Castiel may not be as strong or have the size advantage, but his own size makes him more agile and he can already tell he's smarter than this idiot.

He easily dodges Russell's first predictable punch, and before Russell can recover from the miss, Castiel latches onto his arm holding onto it as he gives Russell an upper-cut to the side. Russell dubs over only a little with a growl. He has too much muscle mass for any of Castiel's hits to actually have affected him by much, but Castiel isn't deterred.

With a sizable opponent that's obviously stronger Castiel only sees two ways to win. Get Russell to acknowledge that he can't win by constantly outsmarting him or get him in a position he cannot utilize him own strength literally.

Castiel shifts until he's behind the bigger Alpha bringing Russell's arm with him, easily twisting and locking it at an awkward harmful angle that's easy to snap the bone with. Then just as quickly, he kicks the back of Russell's knees so he drops reflexively to the ground with a thump. While Cas still has the advantage he shoves Russell down until he's on his stomach on the ground. Castiel grabs a firm hold on both arms and with his foot shoves Russell face into Dean's carpet.

"I said, _one _more word." Castiel growls menacingly watching the Alpha squirm on the ground trying to get loose.

"Get off me!" Russell growls, eyes flashing angrily at Castiel's position above him.

Castiel ignores him and looks up at Dean who's standing significantly farther back with a slightly impressed and worried expression on his face. He's staring at Russell with disapproval and his body language is completely closed off. Castiel scents the air to realize that Dean is giving off slightly distressed hormones.

"Dean."

He says and Dean seems to snap out of whatever zone he'd been tuned into. Castiel's heart nearly breaks at the sadness in his mates eyes. Dean walks over to Russell and squats so that he's eye level with the alpha on the ground. Castiel tightens his grip so the Alpha doesn't lash out to harm Dean considering how close he is to him.

"I don't want anything to do with you, Russell." Dean begins in a voice that's small yet very controlled despite the sourness of disapproval Castiel can smell in the air.

"I broke up with you because the more time we spent together the more it became apparent to me we're not compatible and I was trying too hard to be with you. I'm just not the one for you, and I'm sorry because I knew that the entire time we were together," Dean confesses never once taking his eyes off of Russell who's stopped squirming and has been tuned into Dean's words.

The confession is blunt and ruthless, but it's the truth by the gentleness and genuinity of Dean's tone. Castiel can tell it's from shock that the Alpha has nothing to say. And even though he feels like its a massive invasion of privacy to be here in this moment to listen to all of what Dean has to say, a sick part of him can't help but feel happiness that he gets to watch Dean end it with another Alpha.

He knows its his inner Alpha making him feel good watching Dean end things, and he can't bring himself to feel good about liking this situation. . _God I'm a terrible person. _

Dean's green eyes flick up to Castiel as he begins to talk again.

"I've always known who my alpha was, I just never had the courage to act upon it," Dean says eyes softening at Cas which makes his heart skip in his chest. Then Dean glances back down at Russell, "And if I had a long time ago, you wouldn't have ever met me to have even gone through this break up. And I'm sorry for that." Dean confesses reaching out and running a hand through Russell's hair.

The Alpha frowns clearly hurt and looks away from Dean as if contemplating his confession. The slight pain in his eyes has his body fully relaxing as if Russell no longer wants to put up a fight. Castiel loosens his grip on him slightly before determining he's not a threat. Carefully, Castiel backs away from the body lying on the floor, and shifts carefully towards Dean. He nudges Dean from his former squatting position until he's returned to his full size. Dean stands allowing Cas to protectively guide him a safe distance away from the Alpha that hasn't moved from his position on the ground.

Castiel has his hand subconsciously interwoven in Dean's as he's stepped slightly in front of him in case the alpha tries to make a move.

Russell slowly gets up onto his feet and brushes himself off without so much as a look. He fixes his ruffled clothes and gathers his things wordlessly. Then glances between Dean and Castiel. Castiel frowns and squeezes Dean's hand, pulling him a little closer to him. Growling lowly as if threatening the other Alpha to try something.

A ghost of a smile appears upon Russell's face before it's gone in a flash. His blue eyes sad but understanding.

"Goodbye Dean."

Then he leaves. Closing the door softly shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

This Isn't Enough

* * *

The word 'terrible' is a massive understatement for Dean after the Castiel & Russell fiasco.

Castiel had left shortly after Russell had, and since he's been gone Dean's heat got drastically worse without his presence.

Dean is an omega at the start of his heat, and to him- his Alpha had not only just protected him from a threat but also returned his undying interest. Something he never thought he'd actually see until it finally happened.

That's right. _His_ Alpha. Because Dean Winchester is and always will be in love with Castiel Novak. His best friend since childhood. The one with the crazed dark sex hair, the big ocean blues and the voice that never failed to leave him dripping in his own slick.

Dean had known he was in love the Alpha even before either of them had presented. When Castiel's family had moved into his neighborhood it had been discovered that their parents were college friends. They were at each other's houses all the time and before he knew it they were two peas in a pod.

In high school when Castiel presented as an Alpha at 18 smelling so deliciously like french vanilla and rainstorms Dean instantly couldn't resist the scent.

In fact he had been so infatuated with it he'd constantly steal Cas's t-shirts (which he still does with a complete lack of shame) from his house whenever they'd hang out after school and take it home to help him through his heats.

He'd specifically taken a liking to the ones he'd wear during his ruts because they were just drenched in that dark masculine alpha scent. And they _always_ lasted the entirety of his heats.

When senior year came and Castiel informed him about college; Dean hadn't really been interested at first. But when he'd learned that Cas was getting early acceptance letters to colleges outside of their small town he'd come to the realization that if he didn't make more effort, Castiel would leave him behind. Dean simply could not have that. More than anything the thought of being separated from Castiel had nearly thrown him into a panic attack.

He immediately pulled his grades up (with Cas's help of course) and they applied to all the same colleges. When they finally got out of that small town, Dean couldn't have been more relieved. He loved his family & friends but he needed to get away.

After turning that chapter in his life he figured all that was left was to get the Alpha, whom he considered his mate, to acknowledge his interest.

Castiel is the most brilliant person Dean has ever met (excluding his little brother), only problem is- when it comes to social clues Cas is completely lost. Every time Dean tries to hint about his interest in the alpha Cas would just stare obliviously, or cock his head to the side like he does when he's not understanding something. _Which is so freakin' cute!_

Dean then realized he'd have to step it up if he wanted to come across more obvious. So he started dating. At first he dabbled into anything out of his own interest. Then for the attention from the Alpha he couldn't get his mind off of.

As a result he ended up developing a type. That type being guys with dark hair and blue eyes. The same colors as Castiel's. However, no matter who he tried to replace the alpha with, of course it just wouldn't work. Something was always off. His suitors personalities and his inner omega were never compatible with any of the scents-even if they rather enjoyed Dean's.

Russell Willis was the prime example of this.

It had been at the start of their third month together when Russell finally brought up the topic of wanting to share Dean's heat. Heats come every three months like clock-work after all so Dean hadn't been surprised about this discussion. He too had been thinking about it. Not with Russell though. _Hell no_! But with _Cas_. And man oh man were his fantasies _explicit_…

_Sex hair, moonlit skin layered with sweat, abs and muscles galore, and that fucking voice! _He is a mess-he knows. But who can blame him!?

It was on a Monday in the middle of their shared graphics design class. The teacher had left them to their own devices and most students were huddled together working quietly in groups.

Russell had been sitting next to Dean when he had suddenly leaned into his personal space to take a giant whiff of Dean's scent. Dean's inner omega was immediately appalled. _Ew_.

Reflexively Dean had surged away from the gesture, but these social cues never deterred Russell (much to Dean's disappointment). _Couldn't he take a hint?_ Especially after the second month? Yet, the Alpha had the _audacity_ to look at Dean with smug satisfaction.

"You're getting ripe."

Dean had forced a smile, but on the inside he had wanted to throw up.

"Am I? I guess I'm cutting it close to my heat."

He then turned back to his assignment trying to think of the best way to break it off with Russell. At the time, his heat had been approaching. He had no plans on giving it to Russell and he clearly wasn't making that clear enough!

"Well I was thinking..." Russell started, looking a little bashful as he scratched his head; clearly a nervous gesture.

Dean's heart had dropped instantly. He'd known where that was going, and the environment they had been in wasn't really ideal for breaking up with someone. _Not in the middle of class, you idiot! _

"I was thinking, maybe we could share this upcoming heat together," Russell had finally suggested.

Dean remembered frowning as he tried to rack through his brain for an appropriate rejection. Luckily the bell had rang signaling for the end of class. _Thank God!_ Dean hadn't wasted a beat in packing up his things and racing out the room.

"We'll talk about it later!" Had been his response.

And 'later' had dragged into another week of dodging Russell. But Dean began to realize that the longer he had waited the more he could tell Russell had been waiting for the heat to just hit. He'd been constantly scenting the air and Dean when he thought Dean wasn't paying attention.

_And what was he thinking!?_

Of course Dean doesn't want to spend his heat with Russell-_of all people! _Russell had eventually revealed that he'd never even spent a heat with an omega before and Dean knows that as an alpha it's one of the best privileges they can ever be given. But none of it mattered because Dean has always been saving himself for his true alpha. His true mate: Castiel Novak. He'd spent years of his life fantasizing about the Alpha. Being mated to him. Even starting a family with little pups that have those same swarming blue eyes and messy dirty blond hair.

So the break up with his three month old Alpha 'boyfriend' had been a long time coming if you ask Dean.

What happened earlier tonight wasn't a surprise in the slightest. It was more of a nuisance, because Russell not only ruined his moment with his _real_ Alpha-but by the end of it all he couldn't even logically find a reason for his alpha to actually stay.

Thus bringing him to his current predicament...

He can't sleep. That coupled with the fever he keeps waking up with every time he's tried. The biggest piece of evidence of his heat approaching is the giant wet spot of slick in the middle of his bed. His body is too hot and his limbs sluggish as he tries getting out of the bed. He drops straight to the floor with a groan as his limbs give out. _Fuck_!

Heats suck.

Somehow he makes his way through his student apartment to his living room for a cup of coffee. He's in dire need of a cold shower. Slick starting to leak down the length of his leg. The heat forcing him to toss aside his pajama top. He takes his time shuffling through his apartment; getting himself ready for the worst of it. He starts with gathering all the blankets and pillows in his apartment for his nest. He closes all his curtains not letting one ounce of sunlight in. It's hot enough as it is in here!

He raids his cabinets for all his snacks and places them in his bedroom on his lamp stand. He tosses back a water bottle as his throat is already starting to feel dry.

There's only one last thing to check in his routine. Dean shuffles over to his toy drawer. Every toy ranging from nipple simulators, fleshlights, butt plugs, vibrators and fake knots stock the drawer. All thanks to Cas. These were the toys he'd gotten him yesterday when he'd stopped by the apartment.

Before everything had gotten so deliciously heated.

Dean bites his lips as he allows himself to think about how hot Cas got under his touch. His low gravelly grunts and groans that slipped through those plush pink lips. How he felt so small sitting on top of Cas's muscular thighs. How Cas's giant hands cupped and digged into his narrow hips. The feel of his alpha's silky hair and the ridges of heated rippling muscles. He took great pleasure in the way Castiel's alpha scent flared out of control and noted vigilantly how the earthy rainstorm smell easily overpowers the small hints of vanilla.

But most of all Dean will never forget the feel of Cas's cock.

Deans mouth easily salivating at the reverie as more slick trickles down his thighs. It's dangerous but Dean thinks about it anyway. That massive alpha cock that he had basically rutted against for a solid thirty minutes.

SO hard and long. SO good...

He remembered how hot it was pulsating in his hands and Cas's face. _God._ Those eyes squeezed tight with his dark brows scrunched together. The ragged breathing as if he had all the air punched out of him and the flush that took over his moonlit skin. The way those bright ocean blues were swallowed up in darkness by his dilated pupils. How Cas frequently slung his head back, and how his hips bucked and jerked against the pumps of his smaller hand.

Even after it all ended his hand still buzzed with sensation.

That had easily been the most blissful moment of Dean's entire existence.

If only it hadn't been so short...

Dean grunts suddenly annoyed. Thinking about it is just simply not enough. The reverie does nothing to stop another wave of heat to rack through his body reminding him once more of how alone he is.

He pulls out his favorite blue knot (his favorite because it reminds him of Cas's eyes) just as another wave of heat rises causing him to momentarily hunch over as cramps run through his body. Instantly he reaches down for his erection; jerking himself off as he stuffs his hole full of the fake blue knot thinking of Castiel's eyes the entire time. The orgasm only satiating him for a few minutes before the pain comes rolling back. His hole clenching and unclenching around nothing but air.

Irritated, he puts on the closest thing he can find: a clean white t shirt. He doesn't even bother with underwear or pants. At this point he'd soak right through them in a matter of minutes. He walks through his apartment tidying up from the fight last night as another cramp and another gush of slick runs through his body. He's grumbling to himself as he picks up the broken glass first. It'll take too long to clean up the entire place and it's just another reason to add to the list on why he hates Russell.

He swipes a hand down his body which instantly makes him have to bite his lip to hold off any moans. Yes, his body's a ticking time bomb now. Hot and responsive. Just about any touch would propel him into the worst of his heat stage.

* * *

For hours Dean plummets further and further into his heat which is turning out to be the worst heat he'd ever had. By far. The heat growing steadily unbearable. He's already been through all the ice in his freezer. The cramping has gotten so bad he's past the aid of medication and his favorite blue knot (which of course he worked himself up to first) is now not satisfying him.

He needs the real thing. He needs his alpha's cock.

Dean stretches out his limbs as he begins to scratch. His body has gotten so flushed from irritation he's slowly breaking out into small blemishes-not yet rashes. Which has honestly never happened before. Dean wiggles his hips on his bed desperate to calm the fire rising in his body. His hole clenching around nothing and his dick pulsing harshly between his soft slicked up thighs. He's drenched in sweat and he's tired.

He's so breathless it takes so much energy just to breathe. He only knows one person who can help him. The one person he's been thinking about since his heat started to hit rock bottom. His Alpha.

Dean moans at the thought of Castiel. By now he's already pulled out his trump card. He tugs on a dirty white & blue high school soccer jersey from his dresser. On the front it has Lawrence High School along with the school emblem. On the back is the number eleven with the last name Novak in giant white letters. The smell of the jersey instantly makes Dean's mouth water as he presses the dirty fabric to his face.

"_Alpha,_" Dean moans brokenly as he reaches for the big fake blue didlo again.

The smell of french vanilla and rainstorms clouding his nostrils and without another thought he gets down on his hands and knees presenting himself. He imagines his alpha standing at the end of his bed staring down at him. The thought turning him on as he gently pushes the fake knot back inside him.

"Uhh!"

This is how he's survived this heat. With Castiel's old highschool soccer jersey and imagining different scenarios with the alpha. Some fantasies are from when they were still in high school:

Them mating in the gym locker rooms after Dean's football practice and Castiel's soccer practice. Dean would be pressed up against the cold tiles of the showers as Castiel fucks him vigorously from behind with the hot water from the shower beating down on their bodies. His nipples hardening from the contrast in sensations between hot and cold. His mind slowly blacking out from the overload of pleasure...

Or the fantasy of them coming back from practice to an empty classroom. It always got started with a heavy make-out session. Dean's hands tangled into Cas's dark hair with their tongues shoved down each others throats battling for dominance. Cas groping at his ass and grinding his thick dick against Dean's thigh. They'd grab at each other like savages until Dean pushes Castiel back into the teacher's desk chair and rides his alpha dick. Tossing his head back as he satiates himself over and over again wringing orgasms from Castiel countlessly until his knot is unloaded and they become too exhausted to move.

Or the one with Cas fucking him on top the teachers desk with his legs above his head like a pretzel (thank god for omega flexibility).

Or after their Senior prom and they took that trip up to Dean's favorite look-out spot. They had been goofing around then, but oh how Dean had wanted to kiss Cas so bad that night. To tell him how he really feels about the alpha.

Thinking about it now they could have ended up mating in the backseat of Baby.

Dean whines at all the images as another ruthless orgasm racks through his small frame. He comes down from the high panting, with his throat dry from his cries, and his limbs burning with the sensation of being overused. Each orgasm making the itchiness enveloping his skin much _much_ worse.

Cas. Mate. Home.

These were only words swirling around in his head.

_He can't take this anymore!_ Shit, he needs help.

And before he can really think about it he's reaching for his phone; dialing Sam's number. His younger brother. He always knew what to do. The nerd.

"Hello? Dean?"

Sam's young voice picking up. He sounds far away from the phone as if he's put Dean on speaker.

"S-Sammy...you there?" Dean tries as he holds his stomach tying to soothe the wave of cramps in his stomach.

"Oh my gosh! Dean, what's wrong?" Sam's closer to the phone now with a slight hint of controlled worry in his tone.

"I can't do this Sammy. Everything hurts!" Dean whines as he desperately presses his face into the most saturated part of the jersey. Sighing at the small sense of relief.

"Are you in heat Dean?" Sam asks somewhat frantic now.

"Yes but...hurts Sammy. More than usual." Dean finally confesses looking down at the fourth pair of sheets he's ruined in only his second day of heat. Usually his heats doesn't get this bad until the _last_ day.

"Ok Dean. Hang on. I'm getting mom and dad. We're coming to get you." Sam informs sternly on the phone.

"Hurry."

Is all Dean can says before hanging up and scrambles to get dressed.

* * *

-2 hours later-

Dean finds himself at a local clinic with his family. He's sitting in one of the chairs which has a plastic covering on it, due to his heat so the slick that's already soaked through his jeans doesn't stain. The moment they'd managed to drag Dean through the door some of the nurses gave him suppressants so he wouldn't affect any other patients and to help control himself.

Currently his mom-Mary, and Sam are crowding Dean's personal space asking him questions about his pain. Mary's subtle beta scent fills Dean with a temporary nostalgia that calms his heat only slightly. He hasn't seen his mom since he went back home for Christmas and he'd missed her a lot.

Sam on the other hand recently presented as an alpha. Dean couldn't be more proud of his little brother. He's missed him too, but seeing him again makes him feel as if he's missing out on Sammy growing up. His little brother has honestly matured so much since he's last seen him even though they talk regularly on the phone. Due to their close relation he'll always be unaffected to Dean's heat.

"Sweetheart try to hold in a little longer. John's talking to the doctors now," comes his mom's sweet voice.

She talks slowly and her tone is gentle like she's talking to a child. It suits her though. She is a teacher, afterall.

Dean glances in the direction of his father. He's standing off the side of the front desk talking to a female in a lab coat. His face has been looking grim as he continues to age. He has bags under his eyes like he hasn't been sleeping well lately.

The female doctor is tall, middle aged, with a serious face but what catches Dean's attention is her scent. It's subtle yet familiar. The woman is definitely and alpha but the female doctor is on suppressants-no doubt for her job- but something about her scent is just too familiar. Even with his heightened senses Dean can't put his finger on it...

"Dean did you really bring that?" Sam asks incredulously which snaps Dean from his thoughts.

He looks down at what Sam's pointing at. In his clenched trembling hands is Castiel's soccer jersey. The one he's orgasmed to at least four times already. A huge blush comes onto Dean's face as he instinctively hides the jersey.

Although he's never outwardly confessed to his family his feelings for Castiel-it's pretty obvious that they all know. Especially given how adamant Dean had been about Cas coming over all the time when they were younger, and he's sure Mary's caught one too many of Castiel's clothes in the laundry bin after his heats. However, like the saint she is, thank god she's never approached him about it! He'd die of embarrassment if he had to have _another_ 'discussion' with _either_ of his parents!

"I didn't mean to bring it!" Dean defends somewhat pathetically.

Mary giggles glancing at the name on the jersey with a knowing smile on her face. Sam bursts out laughing until he's hunched over with fake tears in his eyes. Needless to say Dean gets caught fuming.

_They don't have heats. They wouldn't understand!_

"Mr. Winchester. I'd like you to come with me."

The new voice calls all of their attention. The female doctor is now standing in front of Dean looking down at him from her position above him. Her voice is apathetic and her eyes gaze over him assessing his current state like only a real doctor would think to do. Now that she's closer to him Dean catches a hint of rain through the doctors suppressants. He stands up and watches as the doctors eyes linger on the jersey that's still in his hands. She doesn't say anything though. Instead she gives a small smile towards his parents and Sam.

"I'll be taking your son to the back for an exam. Please wait here until I can determine what might be going on with him."

"Thank you, Naomi."

Dean's mom calls as Dean follows the female doctor out of the waiting room.

_Naomi? Where has he heard that name before? _Dean thinks pensively. _How does his mom know this lady?_

The female leads Dean into a white sterile room and walks over to a wooden cabinet. Dean steps forward and the door clicks shut behind him.

"You may sit, Dean."

The doctor says glancing down at her clipboard. Dean takes a seat on the examination bed, but doesn't lean back. He winces at the raw pressure against his sensitive bottom.

"Can you tell me some symptoms you're experiencing that are...unusual compared to your normal heats."

The female alpha now asks grabbing a stool and sitting a comfortable distance from Dean. Even though Dean knows the alpha is a doctor and that she's here to help him he cant help but be embarrassed. He's in the thorns of heat and sitting here talking about it to someone else when all he wants to do is make it stop or not acknowledge it at all. Heats always remind him how vulnerable he is and he hates it.

"Well...The cramps are a lot worse, and I'm producing more slick then I normally do…" He starts, clearing his throat and not making eye contact.

He's glad he's in heat already because he knows he's blushing. Something about this lady is very intimidating. Like she knows something he doesn't.

"Ok Dean. Good. Is there anything else you can think of?" Her tone neutral yet somehow encouraging.

Dean takes a moment to think before the doctor-Naomi- scoots her stool closer until she's directly in front of him.

"What about these?" She asks slowly, gesturing to the blemishes on Dean's arm.

"Oh yeah," Dean remembers holding up both arms for show. "These are new."

Naomi nods her head jotting something down on the notebook before stepping back.

"I'm going to guess that they're all over your body-correct?" She says thoughtfully tapping a pin against her chin.

"Yeah." Dean confirms frowning at her easy assessment.

"May I see them?" She asks gesturing towards Dean's torso.

Dean only takes a moment to think about it. He's already starting to burn up anyway. It's only a matter of time before he bursts through the thin layer of suppressants they'd given him. He sets down Castiel's jersey and takes his own shirt off. Naomi's intense gaze shifts from the jersey in Dean's hand to Dean's body. His inner omega is chiding him for being half naked in front of another alpha.

"...This explains a lot," Dr. Naomi mutters under her breath before letting out a extremely heavy sigh placing both her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks completely lost.

Dr. Naomi gives a small tug of her lower lips before sitting back on the stool, crossing her legs and placing her chin in the palm of her hand. The intense look is just as familiar as the rain smell coming off her.

"Dean, have you forgotten who I am?"

"I know you?"

Dean asks incredulously, placing back on his shirt because those bright eyes were starting to make him uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid it has been awhile. I haven't seen you in person since you started high school," The female alpha starts. "But anyway Dean, my name is Dr. Naomi Novak. I'm Castiel's mother."

Dean's heart stops in his chest as his breath catches in his throat. Oh shit! _How could he have been so stupid?_ He can see it now! The resemblance is as clear as day! The same traces of scent and the intensity of her gaze. The same facial structure and the weird familiar aura he gets when he talks to her. It also explains why his parents talked to her as if they knew her already.

He hadn't remembered her at first because Castiel always came to his house to hang out. Cas had always said his mom was never home due to her career. His father, Chuck, was pretty absent too so his older brothers and Dean's family mostly took care of Cas.

Dean's speechlessness makes Naomi laugh lightly before nodding towards Castiel's jersey.

"He's been looking for that, you know."

"He has?" Dean says nervously-completely embarrassed now as he looks at anything in the room but Castiel's mother.

"Don't be embarrassed Dean," She says now with a small grin taking over her knowing features. "I have one more question for you before I tell you what I think is going on."

"Ok, shoot." Dean says now clenching the jersey relentlessly. For whatever reason his nerves have picked up a bit.

"Have you and my son come into contact lately on campus?"

"Well yeah, we're friends." Dean answers easily, thinking about the night before last when they'd gone out for pizza with Castiel's older brother Gabriel.

He also ignores how hard it is to push out the word 'friends'.

"Allow me to rephrase…" Dr. Novak says tossing her hair out of her face. "Have you both scented each other recently."

Images of last night flood back to him. When he was in Castiel's lap. Of him running his hands through Castiel's dark hair; tugging on the scalp because he liked the way Castiel moaned. Of them kissing for the first time. Of him rolling his hips against Castiel until he produced that huge boner that he's been masturbating to ever since he rubbed against it. Felt it pulsing in his hands. Almost made the alpha cum. Of them moaning and sucking in each others scents as they touched and groped each other. All of this happening just last night...

The images instantly cause Dean to blush. His mouth hangs open to reply but nothing comes out but a suspiciously long 'uhh' sound. He instantly shifts uncomfortably because how the hell do you tell someone's mom the things he just thought about and actually did with her son! Especially when he thinks of doing those things to Cas on a daily basis. His 'friend'.

"By that response-or lack of it- I'm going to go with 'yes'," Dr. Novak says with a small smile playing on her lips.

Dean doesn't confirm or deny. Instead he dutifully looks away wondering how long the suppressants are going to last. The ones they'd given him when he'd first come to the clinic. At least his scent isn't giving him away. That's much harder to control.

"Alright Dean," Dr. Novak says pulling out a needle from the cabinet in the room.

"I'm going to give you another dose of suppressants. This one should last as long as it takes you to get back to campus," She informs putting on latex gloves before readying the needle.

She then takes Dean's chin in her hands to capture Dean's attention. Dean gulps as he stares into the intense gaze she's pulled him into.

"When you get to campus I need you to find my son. He should be experiencing the same thing as you right about now..." She informs glancing down at the needle now before placing it in position against Dean's arm.

"You two have scent imprinted on each other, Dean. That's what these blemishes are," Dr. Novak says rubbing her hand against one on Dean's arm. "Right now, you two are the only ones who can help each other. When you are both done mating I'll do another exam on you both."

"M-Mating?"

Dr. Novak's eyebrows lift slightly as an amused smile appears on her face.

"Are you telling me you don't want to mate with my son? Scent imprinting only happens between two highly compatible and somewhat willing individuals," She starts. "Mating will eventually become inevitable."

She cleans up the blood from Dean's arm before going back to the cabinet. Still talking. Dean's mind is swirling. Half of him is happy to hear the news (especially his inner omega) while the other half is apprehensive. How will Cas take the news? Does he even want to be mated?

"Besides, the way you two are together...even at a young age...I was sure it would have happened already." She finishes amusement evident in her light tone.

"What did you mean when you said he's experiencing the same thing?"

Dean asks not completely ignoring what the doctor had just said. This type of information is doing dangerous things to his heartbeat right now. This is just too much to take in at once.

Dr. Novak walks over with a pill in the top of a medication bottle. She hands the pill to Dean with a small plastic cup full of water.

"Scent imprinting is a mutual phase. Therefore when it happens the other individual is dragged into the same circumstances," She informs watching as Dean takes the pill and sips the water back like he's drinking a shot.

"When you went into heat and at whatever point you came into contact with my son and scented each other- it triggered his rut and your own heat spiked rapidly."

Dean's heart is fluttering at the news. Slowly he can feel his heat returning to his body, along with the slick that had previously stopped-coming back. The thought of his alpha just as helpless to his own biology is more than a turn on. And all because of him Castiel is in rut. Dean bites his bottom lip to repress a whimper as the images from the previous night returns to his mind. Fuck. Just thinking of Cas's aroused scent has Dean hot and bothered!

_Get yourself together before you break through the suppressants!_

He chances a glance at Dr. Novak who's the perfect image of stoicism as she continues explaining in that monotone voice doctors use.

"The itchiness appeared because for whatever reason, you both haven't been in constant physical contact with each other since the scent imprinting took place," She finishes before scenting the air.

_Fucking Russell. Getting in the damn way without even having to be here!_

Dean frowns at the display before glancing at the medication. He briefly wonders what the pill is she'd given him if suppressants had came through a needle shot. Can she smell his arousal seeping through even while on suppressants?

"Looks like you're bursting through the suppressants I just gave you. You might not last making it back to campus. You should get a head start now while you're still ahead. You're heat will only come back worse if you don't find my son soon."

Dean doesn't need to be told twice! He'd already tied doing this without the alpha in the first place! He gathers his things together before rushing out the room to his family who's now standing up to greet them.

"So what's the verdict doc?" John asks; glancing at Dean who's now wrapped up in Mary's arms.

"Yeah. Is Dean gonna be okay?" Sam asks poking at Dean.

"Stop that!" Dean says swatting Sam's smaller hands off him.

"He'll be just fine. It seems he's scent imprinted with Castiel," She says slipping her hands into the lab coat in an almost nonchalant manner.

John sputters and Mary's eyes widen before turning to look at a blushing Dean.

"Oh my...Dean is this true?" Mary asks.

Dean doesn't answer. Instead he groans and hides behind his hands.

"Oh my gosh you guys! Just come on! Let's go already!" Dean says desperately trying to get away from this embarrassment.

"I don't get it! What's going on with Dean? What's scent imprinting?"

Sam asks looking up at everyone desperately trying to figure out what the adults know. Mary is giggling now and John has a small blush on his face as he hastily tries to get everyone out of the clinic.

"Oh Dean wait," Dr. Novak calls handing Dean Castiel's jersey. "You forgot something."

Dean blushes and Sam cracks up once again. Completely forgetting about scent imprinting for the moment.

"Shut up Sammy!"

Dr. Novak smiles before handing Dean the pills she'd made sure he'd taken earlier in the doctor's room.

"What are these?" Dean asks as his family takes off towards their car.

"It's birth control. Goodbye Dean," Dr. Novak says with a small smile and a playful glint in her eyes. "I shall see you very soon."

Dean walks away huffing. He's also as red as a freshly picked tomato. He hears his family call him from the car.

"Let's get you back to campus, son." John mutters underneath his breath before taking off.

* * *

-1 hour later-

The moment Dean gets to campus he goes straight to his apartment and pulls out his phone to dial Cas's number.

"D-Dean?"

Dean's mouth runs dry as he hears the raspy voice on the other end of the line. Castiel usually has a gravelly voice but this one sounds overused.

"Cas? Are you okay?"

Dean asks wondering how far along in rut Castiel has gotten. According to his mother he should be experiencing effects of the scent imprinting too.

"No…" Cas says a little more strongly this time.

"Where are you?"

Dean demands going to his room to pack his things. He takes out a suitcase and a backpack. His skin has already started to heat back up like a fever and the slick has been leaking the whole trip back to campus. The suppressants are barely holding it together. He just hopes he can at least make it safely to Castiel's apartment before their ineffective. The itching is starting back up again and he's developing a hard on just listening to Castiel's ragged voice on the freakin' phone!

"My apartment," Cas grumbles somewhat miserably.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Dean says holding the phone with his shoulder as he throws in his toiletries and the birth control he'd gotten from Dr. Novak into his bag.

"What!" Castiel panics bringing the phone closer to his own ear. "Dean, you can't come over here!" The alpha says somewhat sternly.

Dean's inner omega instantly cries out against the sting of the rejection.

"Why the hell not?" Dean demands zipping up the suitcase he'd put together.

"Aren't you still in heat?" Castiel's voice is tentative and slightly hesitant.

Dean wants to roll his eyes.

This is a waste of time. He needs to do this! He'd thought Castiel coming over last night had been his chance, but for some unknown reason he's been given another. This is his second chance to finally get together with Cas. To finally take that risk he's be dreaming of for as long as he can remember with the alpha he's been madly in love with since forever.

The whole fucking universe has just basically told them they belong together with this scent imprinting shit. Hell, even Castiel's own mother basically told Dean to mate her son. How much more of blessing do they need before they finally just be together!?

"Yea, and that's why I have to come over Cas."

"Dean, I don't understand. You can't-" Castiel starts before getting cut off.

"I'm coming!"

Dean growls and hangs up before the alpha can object.

He grabs the keys for Baby and practically sprints down the hall bumping straight into Jo. Another childhood friend. Her scent has that natural omega sweetness with her own hints of lavender and cotton candy.

"Ow Dean. That hurt like hell," Jo chastises. Dean rubs his arm where he bumped into his friend before turning back around.

"Sorry Jo, but I have to go," Dean says impatiently.

"Are you going to Cas's?" Jo asks with a small grin on her face.

"Yea. How'd you know?"

Dean asks watching as Jo helps him pick up his dropped luggage. She then turns to power walk with him towards the student parking lot.

"Because he basically collapsed in our micro-econ class earlier today. Gab and I dropped him off at their apartment. Gab has been looking after him ever since. He says he started his rut," Jo said shrugging as they slam Baby's trunk shut.

Dean slides into the driver's seat and glances at Jo who leans down to meet him at the window.

"Just take care of each other okay," Jo says putting a golden lock behind her ear. Dean grins and nods once. "Also...It's about fucking time, Winchester!"

Dean rolls his eyes. Does _everyone_ fucking know about his obsession with the alpha-except the alpha!?

"Better hurry up. Your scent is leaking through." Jo says smiling before patting the side of Baby signaling for take off.

Dean pulls away from the parking lot waving at Jo until she's out of sight.

The only thing on his mind is his alpha…

What a day this is turning out to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Drowning In Moderation

* * *

Castiel is a fuming, confused and horny mess.

It was just last night that Castiel had the fight with Russell Willis. Dean's Ex.

How dare that sordid alpha put his beautiful omega in danger like that!? What the _hell_ had he been thinking? And to have thought he could talk to Dean in such a way- the bastard!

Although Castiel would have loved to have hurt the alpha more than he already had last night, he had been more concerned with his omega's welfare.

Against all his inner alpha's protests he'd left Dean shortly after the fight with Russell. He needed to get away from Dean's heat scent. He could never think clearly whenever he's around it anyway. Even back in his high school days.

Thinking back to last night only makes Castiel more ashamed of his actions. He'd gone over to Dean's apartment with the intention of helping Dean though his breakup as a _friend_. He was supposed to support him and listen.

Instead, Castiel couldn't help feeling like he'd taken advantage of Dean's situation for his own pleasures.

He'd even jumped into Dean's personal affairs with that wretched alpha, Russell. He shouldn't have been there to listen to Dean's breakup speech. He went as far as physically defending Dean even though Dean's the strongest person he's has ever met!

He should have left before things had even gotten started.

And yet his inner alpha prevents him from fully taking on anymore shame in his actions than he definitely deserves. That part of him is satisfied with how the events of last night transpired.

To Castiel's inner alpha he had not only gotten intimate with his mate, but protected him even if his more rational side doesn't think he could face his mate again so soon after what they'd done together.

Well, Dean still isn't exactly _his_...and they weren't exactly mates. Not yet anyway. Pushing all else aside, the point is: Cas is conflicted. The only real positive thing to come out of last nights situation is that Dean is finally single again and well, Cas couldn't be happier.

Except...he actually could.

He could get so fucking happy that it'd show in his pants!

What they had been doing up until Russell's rude interruption had only taken place in Castiel's wildest of dreams! Despite all of the shame he knows he should be dwelling in; all the omega's confessions from last night has been on repeat in his head all night long:

"_I've always known who my alpha was..." _

"_I've always loved the way you smell Cas...gets me so fucking wet..." _

"_Scent me Cas..."_

God Dammit!

Dean just has no idea what those seemingly minor confessions had done to him. Only the sweetest of tortures! Thus aiding in Castiel's confliction. Because going by what happened between them last night-isn't it safe to assume that Dean understands and to some degree feels the same as he does? Because why would Dean have done something like that if he hadn't?

Even though the thought of Dean feeling the same has majority of him rejoicing, part of him can't help but remain hesitant. Because the truth is: Castiel can't be sure of anything that happened last night or why. Russell's interruption hadn't given them enough time to actually talk about any of it yet.

Castiel had thought about staying to ask what had gone on between them and what it had meant, but Dean was at the early stages of his heat cycle. He had also been unsettled by that deranged alpha bursting into his apartment-his omega's nesting place! A place that's supposed to be secure and safe.

Knowing this, Dean wouldn't have been in his right mind to answer any type of questions Castiel has involving 'them,' nor would it have been fair to try and push for explanations. It was because of that perspective, that he left his omega alone last night (against all his inner alpha's protesting).

There was also the other reason. The unspeakable one. The more negative interpretations of what happened the previous night that he couldn't quite vanquish from surfacing in his head.

The simple possibility that everything Dean had done to Castiel last night was specifically _because_ he had been in heat (albeit early stages but the argument is still justly).

What if it had all happened simply because Dean was just horny?

Castiel didn't want to place their shared actions of last night so bluntly. It takes away from his innocent optimism as well as the _relief_ against years of feared unrequited love.

However, the thought threateningly remained: what if Dean hadn't meant any of it?

Castiel bites his lip and beckons the thought away immediately. He doesn't like to think that Dean would come onto him and _not_ mean it. They'd been friends for as long as he could remember. His own feelings had developed into more than just friendship and fondness.

His had developed into affection, obsession, romanticism and eventually into sexually frustrated desire as they matured. Couldn't he just allow himself to think more optimistically towards Dean's feelings as well? Even if it is recklessly naive and dangerous to leave his heart out in the open, unguarded? Or is it really as cut and dry as reality would seem. That he's just 'telling himself what he wants to believe.'

Ok so _maybe_, he's only _a little_ emotionally stumped by all these unanswered questions and doubt swirling around in his head (understatement of the century).

When he'd finally made it back home to his own apartment after last night's events he'd ended up having to jerk off because:

1\. It had been very uncomfortable leaving Dean's student apartments with a raging hard on still at full length in his pants.

and

2\. Because he was still heated thinking about all they had done still fresh in his mind.

Those navy boxers fitting Dean's narrow waist and showing off his toned muscles and slender sculpted thighs as he had pranced around with himself on full display. Castiel at the time had a right mind to cover him up himself, but his inner alpha had been a tad bit _too_ greedy and just a little bit too _ready_ to soak up all that there was to see of his omega.

Of course he's seen it all before growing up with the omega (and having been with a few others before) but nothing compares to seeing said omega in all his grown, mature, mouthwatering, flawless glory!

When Dean had pushed him back further into the couch and first slid on top of him, Castiel almost had a damn heart attack!

Even now, he can still remember the softness of Dean's skin. How hot Dean was, and how loose his body seemed-as if he was liquefying within Castiel's presence and under his touches (no pun intended). Castiel remembers the intense horny expression revealed in those lively green eyes. He'll never forget the adorable way Dean bites his bottom lip with unquenchable desire.

During their heated exchange Castiel couldn't help but note the way Dean's scent flares when he's aroused. Their scents had fused seamlessly together. They had both come undone by the underlying heaviness of their undeniably shared passion.

His inner alpha was inebriated on Dean's scent alone. The cherries and the apple pie wafting into his nose making him shudder and salivate. He couldn't stop inhaling from the moment Dean had opened that damn door!

And the kisses! _Jesus Christ_ the things that omega can do with his tongue! Castiel shivers as he briefly thinks of Dean's tongue wrapped around something else…

Castiel bites his lip as the renowned feeling of arousal stirs in his loins. _Fuck. Not again._ But he can't help getting excited recounting the greatest moment of his life!

He remembers Dean perched in his lap with his head tilted sideways to get

the best access into his mouth. It might have been their first kisses with each other but their tongues slid together as if they've kissed millions of times before. Licking, nipping, and pulling at each others lips until they were swollen and red.

_Holy shit_-Castiel had only been seconds away from the best orgasm of his _life_. From a fucking hand job-no less! And he had Russell to thank for _**not**_ getting it!

Suddenly irritated at the thought of the other alpha, Castiel rips his covers off his bed and swings his legs over the mattress to get ready for his morning classes. He has micro-econ first. Luckily, he'd finished that paper in the library before Gabe had baited him into dropping off sex toys for Dean's heat (he still needed to scold him for that).

But the thought of Dean using said toys floats around in his head and he glances down at his pajama pants to find them soiled with his arousal. Some of it is new while some is starting to crust into the fabric. Not only is there ejaculation, but his dick is already tenting once more in his pants since he's woken up!

Great.

He hasn't had a fucking wet dream since high school, but leave it up to Dean to be the reason why. Because that omega is _always_ the reason.

Castiel peeks out his room looking for any signs of his brother in their shared apartment. When he doesn't hear anything, he moves to the room across from him to crack open the door.

Empty.

Castiel sighs in relief at Gab's absence. He usually is anyway but it doesn't hurt to make sure. Especially since this morning Castiel would have to jerk off in the bathroom to get Dean out of his head before he went into class thinking about the omega the entire time. He is in heat right now after all and Castiel secretly can't wait until he meets up with Dean again. Dean's post-heat smell has a certain allure to it that his alpha just can't resist.

It's...sweeter...somehow and more primal_. _Raw, even.

If that even makes sense, but just thinking about it has Castiel shuddering and his scent starting to flare out.

Jesus Christ! He needs that shower. ASAP!

Castiel quickly sprints to the bathroom, stripping the moment he closes the door. He gets the water ready for a _cold_ shower since his body seems to be taking matters into its own hands today.

He can feel himself heating up like he's one second away from breaking out into a fever. The titillating feeling since leaving Dean's apartment last night and waking up this morning has only gotten stronger with all his dirty thoughts.

The real mystery is the reason behind the responsiveness of his body today, but he has no time to think about that now. He'll end up late for class trying to get his freakin' life together!

He steps inside the shower sighing in relief as he allows the freezing droplets to cascade down his body. He begins washing his bedhead and his body first before taking hold of his erection. He's not even shocked to see that his alpha knot has already started to respond from his earlier reveries of he and Dean's 'activities' last night.

He allows himself long, slow strokes first. Imagining Dean's turned on face and his spoken words in that wanton voice he used all last night and in Castiel's fantasies.

_Narrowed eyelids with glinting green eyes, flaring nostrils, puffy and swollen red lips clipped between those blunt pearly white canines…_

"_Damn Cas. You're slingin'..." _

"_Yes Cas...Just like that…" _

His strokes picking up faster and faster as he recounts Dean's voice in his head. His wrist flicking just at the base as he uses his other hand to grab at his throbbing knot and drawn up testicles. He spreads his feet wider as he feels the unbearable heat forming and coiling low in his gut. His panting only getting more desperate.

"_More Cas...Please don't stop.." _

Castiel's head hits the tiled bathroom wall as a harsh grunt emits from his underused throat. The water might have been ice cold but his body's resisting to adapt. Instead he can feel himself heating up to a boiling temperature, but it doesn't stop him. His teeth clenched together hard. The arousal coursing through his body faster and faster. _Fuck_\- he's gonna cum!

He flings his head back, mouth agape as he continues to piston his hips into his insufficient palm. He imagines it's Dean's smaller smooth hand instead of his giant calloused one and suddenly he _has_ to cum.

"Ughh!"

Castiel grits his teeth as the images change from last night to his fantasies of what Dean looks like when he cums: _Messy dirty blond hair, hands digging into him for leverage, flushed cheeks, eyes rolled back, 'Castiel' falling from those swollen lips..._

"Oh God-"

Is all Castiel has time for when his orgasm surges through him. It's so good it nearly hurts. He reaches out to brace his quivering hand against the cold tile as his legs tremble like a newborn fawn. Long white ropes painting the porcelain bathroom walls before being washed away. He slouches until he collapses against the tub basking at the euphoric feeling of weightlessness as he watches his spend disappear down the drain.

After giving himself a few moments to collect himself, he forces himself to get out the tub before he turns into a prune and ends up late for class. He completely ignores the unsatisfied feeling low in his gut and the heat _still_ radiating off his body. Or the fact that he still feels like he's breaking out into a sweat even after a cold shower.

* * *

Even though he'd left his apartment at a good time he was still one of the last students to pile into the auditorium-styled classroom. Jo, his childhood friend from Lawrence High School, waves at him from her position at the far right of the classroom. Next to her is an empty chair with his name on it.

He shuffles over to the spot and smiles at his friend.

"Hey Cas. For a second I thought you were gonna skip class today," Jo starts, smirking at Castiel as he settles down into the chair beside her. "You're not usually late."

Castiel tries to be nonchalant. He gives a small forced smile and quickly tries to think of a plausible excuse. Jo is quite perceptive after-all.

"Um yeah. Completely overslept studying for the test next week." He says instead shrugging casually and tries not to blush when he thinks of the _real_ reason he'd been so late.

Jo thankfully drops the subject and their teacher eventually gets into the lesson. Castiel dutifully takes notes of the lecture. He tries to focus on the curriculum being taught in class, but as time gradually carries on Castiel starts to feel even more hot then he had this morning.

At first he ignores it until he starts to break out into a small sweat. Then it starts coming in and out like a heat flash. When his breath starts to labor and he starts to get restless in his seat; Jo starts glancing over at him with slight concern and mild confusion.

He'd try to smile at her as a way of reassurance, but eventually it was becoming clear he was forcing the smiles. It isn't until a hard on starts to produce in his jeans that he figures out what's wrong with him. Jo must realize something's off, along with a few other peers, because he's starting to draw looks from others around him.

"Cas what's up? You're acting weird." Jo whispers, leaning into him as she eyes the people who are glancing their way.

"I think I'm-"

He's cut off by his own growl of frustration. He feels anxious and irritable all of a sudden. He can feel the adrenaline from his alpha hormones rising in his body-but just knowing doesn't help. Jo's eyes bug out of her head at the sound of the growling. By now she must be able to scent him. He isn't in control enough to reel it back in.

"Cas? Are you going into rut!?"

Castiel can't answer. All he knows is that he has to get out of class. It's almost over now but he won't make it. He has to get out of this class before he goes into his rut's full stage. He abruptly stands up only to realize he stands too fast. A sudden wave of nausea and lightheaded-ness comes over him making him dizzy. The entire class seems to stop and stare now, and before he can say anything he feels himself fall straight to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Cas!" Jo's high pitched omega voice screams with worry as she gets onto the floor, hovering over him.

Vaguely he hears Jo talking to him anxiously but everything is muffled coupled with his vision slowly whiting out. He's suddenly too sluggish to move but he tries pushing out a few words. Jo's puny hands are digging harshly into his arms as she shakes him to keep his eyes open. The smell of distressed omega hitting his nose.

"Cas, stay with me" she says.

"Gabe...call...Gabe."

That's all he can muster up to say before everything goes black.

* * *

Castiel wakes up to a start. His last memories being of the classroom from earlier. Yet when looks around he's in his bedroom back at his apartment. Its nearly too dark to see anything but the afternoon sunlight fights through the darkness illuminating just enough to see the room with adjusting eyesight.

The sheets are rumpled and sticky from his sweat and what looks like old jizz. How had he been so hot and was still able to fall asleep? His throat feels too hoarse to talk and his head still feels groggy. Thankfully, the faint feeling of nausea is gone. The dizziness is still lingering though. He allows his body to fall back onto the mattress running a hand through his no doubt wild strands of hair.

Rut.

That's what this is. He's annoying familiar with all his current symptoms. The only difference is how progressive it's gotten in such a short amount of time.

In fact everything about this rut is completely off...

His rut wasn't supposed to be due for a whole other month!

_How is this even possible right now?_

Before he can really delve too deep into his own thoughts, a knock comes at his door before it's opened.

"Hey Cassie," whispers Gabriel, his older brother.

His short smaller frame squeezes into the room smoothly. His eyes trained on him with his hands in a surrendering motion. That's when realizes he's growling at him. His own brother.

"I know I'm invading you space little brother, but you're gonna have to put up with it since I dragged your ass all the way back here."

Castiel frowns at his display of aggression and forces himself to settle down. He hadn't gotten the chance to wonder how he'd managed to get back to his room, but he knows one thing for sure; he'll have to call Jo later and thank her. She's probably still worried anyway.

Gabriel sets a tray of food in front of him and takes a seat of the bed.

"I'm surprised you woke up."

He mutters watching Castiel eat the ham sandwich he made him.

"Why? How long was I out?"

"Well, you woke up a few times. You've been in and out," Gabriel says studying Cas's face as he slowly eats the food. "Every time you've been awake you weren't really yourself though."

Castiel frowns after a gulp of the last bite of his sandwich. He'd been scarfing it down, not realizing how starving he actually was. However, Gabriel's statement leaves the food sliding slowly down his throat as he processes what Gabe means with worried curiosity.

"...What do you mean?"

"Lets just say the 'alpha' in you was pretty awake." A playful smirk forming on Gabe's youthful baby face.

"Oh God...What'd I do?" Castiel asks glancing down in shame.

"You mean besides snarling, throwing fits, and trashing your room?" Gabriel inquires with a raised eyebrow.

Castiel glances around to see the details he had missed when he'd first woken up. Indeed, his room is trashed. Bed sheets hanging off the bed, papers and books all over the floor, and clothes everywhere and in giant piles.

"You were mostly moaning like this," Gabriel continues before imitating his best impression of Castiel's voice with a mocking face "_Dean. Oh God Dea-_"

Castiel immediately silences his brother with a pillow perfectly aimed at his face.

"Geez Gabe. Shut up!"

Castiel mutters with his face completely flushed as he tries not to look at his older brother. Or take his normal teasing to heart. His alpha brother dubs over laughing at Castiel's embarrassment.

Castiel growls and folds his arms over his chest defensively. His cheeks still burning a bright red. He's used to this type of teasing. He grew up with four other brothers. All alphas and all with their own sense of humor when it comes to teasing him. Out of all his siblings Castiel is definitely the most reserved, modest, and borderline shy.

"You gave me sex toys for Dean yesterday, assbutt!" Castiel growls, finally remembering he still needed to scold his brother.

Gabriel takes a moment to remember before chuckling. His face lighting up at his usual pranks.

"Is that a bad thing? Wait, don't tell me Dean didn't appreciate them?"

"That's not the point, Gabe." Castiel admonishes, "I looked like a pervert!"

"I don't see how," Gabriel deadpans, shrugging his shoulders indifferently. "I mean, why wouldn't Dean like his big strong alpha taking care of him?"

"Stop being sexist!" Castiel growls, rolling his eyes and blushing at Gabriel's casually thrown in words.

Gabriel sits up and pats his baby brothers shoulder.

"I called mom by the way."

Castiel's scent instantly sours. His scowl doesn't escape Gabe's notice who gives an empathetic frown. Gabriel knows Castiel never really got along with their parents. Their mother was always away from home willingly working the graveyard shifts at the local clinic. She has never been satisfied or remotely interested in anything that had to do with Castiel. The only exception being when he presented as in alpha back in high school.

"What'd you tell her?" Castiel demands, fists tightening slowly around the bunched up bed sheets.

"Geez Cassie, don't bite my head off," Gabriel says "I just told her about your symptoms," he finishes while gesturing towards Castiel's naked body which is currently covered by the ruined sheets.

"You've never reacted this badly to your ruts before. And never this fast either," He mutters the last part tailing off at the end.

"I know I can't figure it out. This one is early, Gabe. It's not supposed to come for at least another month."

Gabriel only shakes his head.

"I don't know, little bro. But mom might have some answers."

"I don't want to talk to her," Castiel mutters stubbornly staring sternly at his older brother like a child who just received something they didn't want for Christmas.

"I think it's in your best interest to do so. Whatever you've got going on is gonna last your entire rut, Cassie. That's nearly an entire week. This wave is literally just the beginning," Gabriel says gesturing towards Castiel's sluggishly placed body and his ruined bedroom.

"Do you really think you can handle not knowing what's going on with you when your rut has already progressed this far at the _beginning_?"

Castiel slouches in disappointment. He can't deny that what Gabriel is telling him to do makes sense. If there's one thing Castiel doesn't like: It's the unknown. If he at least knows what's going on he can deal with it, but not knowing anything is always worse.

He just really didn't want to have to converse with his _mom_ about his _ruts_! I mean he's a gown fucking adult! He'd like to believe he can take care of himself-thank you very much! And who even openly-let alone willingly-talks to their _parents_ about their sex life or private matters like these!?

"If it helps I already mentioned the itching, nausea, the fainting, the excessive aggression etc." Gabriel lists off while counting each finger.

Castiel had been out like a light. His memories are still fuzzy. No substantial memories have come back to him yet, excluding the classroom scene with Jo.

Castiel sighs again.

"Alright fine I'll call her."

Gabriel gives a soft sigh that looks like relief. He knows it's because he always worries about him, even when he's not there. Gabriel never hovers unless he wants something, or is purposefully being obnoxious, but Castiel wouldn't change a thing about him. Out of all his brothers Gabriel will always be his favorite-by far.

"Good. She was about to take care of a client," Gabriel says passively dismissing the subject with a wandering hand. "Some omega that'd gotten into a really bad heat. But she did mention something about withdrawal symptoms…"

Castiel frowns. He's not a junkie. Gabriel shrugs his shoulders before walking towards the door.

"I'm heading out soon, so be good. I'll be back when it's all over. No trashing the place or bringing any randoms over!"

Castiel smiles and rolls his eyes as he watches his brother collect the tray he'd handed him for the sandwich. He already knows Castiel isn't that type of alpha to bring home random flings for the night.

"I'd call mom now if I were you. Judging by your scent starting to flare up again you're about to go through another wave."

Gabriel waves Castiel's growing musky scent away from his nose before saluting and closing the door leaving Castiel alone again. He doesn't blame his brother for not wanting to be around. Alpha ruts can get pretty intense. Even more so alone. Castiel can say that from experience.

His only savior is one of Dean's old high school football practice shirts that he used to wear religiously. He used to call it his 'good luck charm'. When they were leaving for college and Dean started donating the stuff he didn't want anymore. Castiel had stolen the item and has kept it ever since. He keeps it in a box hidden in his closet so the smell stays intact. All throughout his ruts he'd think of sweaty skin and vibrant green eyes from back in high school.

God Dean is just too gorgeous. Everything about his omega is such a turn on. From his beautiful Adonis body to that firecracker personality. He really can't fault other alphas for trying to court Dean. Even if all of them would never be worthy, in his opinion.

Castiel turns to his lamppost and reaches for his phone. He nearly forgot he promised Gabe he'd call their mother.

He mentally groans as he hovers over his mother's saved contact before dialing.

"Castiel," His mother's dry voice picks up on the second ring. As usual. Always precise.

"Mother."

He greats just as dryly. His eyes already narrowing in annoyance. His tone clipped.

"How is your rut going?" His mother asks in her usual strategically calm voice.

"It's...terrible," Castiel grits out shifting uncomfortably on his bed. "But you already knew that."

"Yes. I'm afraid I do already know that," She agrees nonchalantly.

"Well?"

Castiel insists folding his arms over his chest. He's waiting for it. The storm. The usual. His mother always gives him the 'I'm disappointed in you' speech. Because that's what she always does on the rare occasions that he calls her. It could be about anything and she'd still manage to have that talk with him.

"Well what, pup?"

"Aren't you going to tell me how to stop it?" Castiel insists.

He can't help the irritation that's slowly seeping into his tone. His mother always has to be so dry and difficult. Why cant she just be nice and warm like Mary Winchester? Dean's household was always filled with warmth and love. Something Castiel can't say he'd ever gotten from his family. It's something he finds he wants to have some day with Dean. Even if only in his fantasies.

"Ok. It's unstoppable, Castiel."

"Why?" Castiel is grating his teeth together now.

"Because you scent imprinted on that Winchester boy."

_So that's what this is? Scent imprinting? _

Castiel frowns instantly for two reasons. Of course he would have never guessed the most obvious cause to these symptoms, and also because his mother has always been disrespectful towards Dean.

It's true that both Castiel's mother Naomi and Dean's mother Mary were friends back in their college days. However Naomi had been in love with Mary. To Naomi their friendship had been more than friendship. It had turned into unrequited love.

When fate had brought them into the same neighborhood years later where Castiel had meet the love of his life, Dean, Naomi ended up spending most of her time away from home or anywhere near their neighborhood as much as possible. She buried herself in work and forgot all about her kids. That's why all his older brothers turned out so reckless-especially Lucifer.

Castiel never told Dean the story about their parents. He'd only known about it because their family had gone to one too many therapy sessions. He'd been around middle school age when his parents had still tried working stuff out through marriage counseling, so he'd heard one too many stories from eavesdropping in the waiting room.

Needless to say, Naomi doesn't favor Dean or his younger brother Sammy, but the worst offender being of course Dean's father John Winchester.

"Mother I-"

"I know already, Castiel. You don't have to go into a rant about the boy again."

Naomi mutters. Castiel growls. He could just see her rolling her eyes through the phone. He can feel the anger surging through his body. It doesn't help that he's doped up on extra testosterone trying to have a decent conversation with his mother.

"Then stop being disrespectful when you know how I feel about him!"

His mother sighs and there's a long awkward pause on the phone but Castiel can't help but get worked up. If he ever managed to get with Dean the way he wanted to, he'd never bring him or any of their pups around his family-except Gabe. It'd be an entire shit-show and he'd just be so ashamed at how long his mother has been bitter.

After finding out about his mother's past Castiel promised himself even if he never ended up with Dean, he'd never neglect his children (if he ever had any) and that he'd never hold a grudge at Dean for never realizing his true feelings.

"Fine, Castiel. Alphas shouldn't be so emotional," Naomi says. He can just see her shaking her head in disappointment. "Dean is going through similar symptoms. You should find him soon before the imprinting gets worse."

'How would she know?' Instantly flashes through his head, but he drops it instantly because he hasn't known a time when his mother _didn't_ know everything about anything.

Castiel frowns at the news. He caused this. Somewhere out there Dean is probably in a whole panic trying to find him. On top of that Dean has already been in heat since last night before the imprinting even happened.

If he had passed out today, Dean could be worse!

Suddenly he couldn't think straight. He cant breath. He's freaking out, because-Dean! His omega could be in danger.

"Castiel calm down. Stop hyperventilating," His mother growls, "Just call him before you do anything else. I'll do an examination on you after it's over. Make sure you come to the clinic-and I'm not asking."

Castiel doesn't even respond. He just hangs up the phone. Call!? Is she serious right now? For all he knows Dean could be passed out somewhere. Hopefully in his apartment. Castiel shucks the covers off his body and springs out the bed; nearly falling over in his haste. His heart nearly beating out his chest with the need to hurry. His mind only on one thing. Dean.

He's frantically searching his room for clothes when his phone rings again.

Dean's name pops up on the caller ID this time. Castiel practically lunges for his phone to answer.

"D-Dean?"

"Cas, are you okay?"

Oh Dean. His beautiful sweet omega. Always so worried about everyone else's welfare before his own. Castiel sighs in only a small amount of relief because going by Dean's voice he sounds mostly alright. Shit, at least he wasn't passed out somewhere like he'd originally thought.

"No," Castiel answers honestly, because now that he's calmed down from his panic attack, listening to Dean's voice is slowly starting to reboot his rut induced body.

"Where are you?"

"My apartment."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Castiel's mouth drops open in surprise, and his cock practically jumps at the news. As much as he wants Dean; he's in rut now. The heat is slowly returning to his body, his inner alpha slowly awakening the longer he listens to Dean.

"What! Dean you can't come over here!"

"Why the hell not!?"

Castiel shudders. The sound of answering to his demanding omega jolts his body from its previous sluggishness. Dear God, he's always loved an slightly angry, pouting, controlling, possessive, or demanding Dean. That side of him is so just too sexy. He can just see that notorious spark that lights up in those green eyes though the phone!

Quickly he looks around his trashed room to the small tent slowly growing in his pants desperately trying to find a reason for Dean _not_ to come over despite his inner awakening alpha's protests. In his head, he could tick off a few reasons, but right now the most important one is coming slowly in a wave. Gabriel hadn't been lying when he mentioned he's close to entering into another stage before he left. If Dean is coming over, he'll walk right into it. Dean's heat scent will most definitely propel him even further into his rut.

"Aren't you still in heat?"

Castiel says weakly. Best to make Dean remember his own problems before trying to help other people.

"Yea, and that's why I have to come over Cas."

"Dean, I don't understand," Cas says frowning, because Dean's sudden persistence makes no sense to him. "You can't-"

"I'm coming!"

The omega growls before hanging up the phone.

His inner alpha practically howls in triumph. Once again he's conflicted. Dean is so stubborn! His omega's already made up his mind to come over, and Castiel hadn't done enough to deter him. He can barely stand this rut and now the universe decided it's just gonna throw in a heat induced Dean into the mix, because why the hell not!?

And what about the talk they desperately need to have. Not just talk about the scent imprinting, but the whole topic of 'them.' If Dean comes over they definitely won't have any time for_ talking_. They hadn't even gotten the chance to talk about it after Russell, and Castiel hadn't expected to go into rut at all either. He had originally planned on talking to Dean about their intimate session of last night later-after Dean's heat blew over, but now? He just isn't mentally/emotionally ready for this! No matter how badly he wants this...

Everything is happening too fast!

Castiel sits back down on the bed and begins to scratch at his skin. The clothing he'd managed to put on is suddenly becoming itchy. He takes everything back off and climbs back into bed, throwing the giant blanket on top to wrap himself inside. He used to do this when he was little and felt out of control. A habit he's still hasn't grown out of.

He can smell himself descending further into his second rut stage. His knot is slowly starting to fill up as his anticipation for Dean to come bursting through the door. He's starting to pant and his body heat is quickly spiraling out of control being enclosed in dirty musty sheets.

He needs a shower, but he can't bring himself to get back up. His body begins to tremble with all the pent up energy from the adrenaline coursing through his body. He knows the next phase. It's only a matter of time before mindless grouping and countless orgasms. Quickly, he reaches for Dean's football jersey and buries his face into it. He can't will away his rut but he can ease himself into it.

Images of Dean come back to him and it's like a repeat of last night all over again. He's grunting and growling, his body shuddering as he trails a hand down to his erection. He takes hold of the thick appendage and with the other hand he grabs onto his knot, kneading both to slow building orgasm.

Fuck.

He needs more.

_More!More!More!_

His alpha brain slowly beginning to take over. He needs to cum. He needs to breed. He needs Dean.

_Where the hell is his mate? _

A few minutes of transcending further into mindlessness until he smells it. The delicious distinctive scent of apple pie, and leather. Castiel shoots up from his bed growling. Energy surging. His mouth already starting to salivate. His inner alpha humming and moaning in approval.

Mate.

_He's here._

Castiel practically races to his apartment door. The delectable smell filling his nostrils; getting stronger by the second.

_Home. Mate Breed, NOW._

He's growling, his palms sweating, he's twitching with anticipation to get his hands on his omega.

A weak knock is heard at his apartment door followed by a weak, "Cas?...Alpha?"

Castiel practically flings open the door, gulping instantly, because

_...Jesus Christ_...


	4. Chapter 4

All in the Name of Pleasure

* * *

Thankfully Castiel lives close by or Dean doesn't think he would have made it. By the time he pulls up in front of Castiel's apartment he's already soaked through both pairs of underwear _and_ his pants. His limbs have gone back to being sluggish and his mind is slowly starting to blank out. By now his inner omega has found its voice again screaming at him to hurry the fuck up and get to his alpha already.

He stumbles his way into the elevator ignoring the looks from others along the way. He doesn't need the extra attention. There's only one thing on repeat in his mind right now, and he just needs to get there.

_Alpha. Mate. Home._

He gets off on the seventh floor; dragging himself down the hallway to the front of Castiel's door. He throws his whole body against it, because he really can't stay up much longer. Getting here was exhausting enough.

He brings his hand up with great effort to knock weakly on the door.

"Cas?...Alpha?"

Dean calls breathlessly. He wants to be annoyed with how needy he sounds, but he knows it's uncontrollable this far into his heat.

Dr. Novak had been right. It's a miracle he made it all the way to Castiel's apartment before the suppressants wore off. It was clear as day that somewhere on the seventh floor someone was going into a rut. The closer he'd gotten to Castiel's apartment the harder Castiel's natural scent hit him. At this point his omega senses are practically vibrating with excitement. His heart beating loud like drums directly into his ears.

It's only a few seconds later before the door flies open. The motion is so fast Dean falls straight inside with all his luggage. A giant thud sound hits the ground with him and Dean realizes he'd landed directly on top of his alpha. He gasps realizing Castiel feels hot, sturdy, and entirely naked underneath him.

_...Jesus Christ…_

Castiel thinks as he quite literally gets knocked to the floor with Dean tumbling ungracefully into his arms smelling so deliciously sweet. Cherries, apple pie, and old leather invades his nostrils causing his body to shudder. A moan slipping from his lips as his dick jumping in recognition of his omega.

"Dean?"

Cas's voice coming out thick, needy, and overused.

_Fuck that's hot! _

Dean thinks. He instantly has to refrain from touching himself after hearing his alpha's voice. Suddenly he feels Castiel's big hands come down to steady his restless body on top of him.

Dean pulls back to look at his alpha. Holding his breath and whimpering as he takes in his alpha's current state. Everything seems to move in slow motion when their eyes meet. Dean slowly trails his gaze over the alpha; cataloging every detail.

And holy crap-Dean's gonna have a fucking heart attack!

Everything he'd been thinking of to say to the alpha just flies straight out of his mind because Cas looks just like sex on legs.

His dark hair is in the most epic bedhead Dean has ever seen! His usual bright blue eyes are swallowed up by the darkness of his dilated pupils. His lips are chapped, his face is slightly flushed, and his breathing is labored. His eyes move from Castiel's face to his naked body. Scanning and tracing all the skin he can find. Miles of moonlight skin and toned muscles on display. His still covering most of his alpha, but he can still feel him..._All_ of him. He definitely doesn't need his brain to know what's poking him in the ass right now.

"Oh my god-Cas!"

Dean feels a huge wave of desire pulse through his entire body causing him to rub his thighs together. It's a feeble attempt to keep his arousal for the alpha at bay, but he can't help it. His inner omega begging him to bend over the nearest sturdy surface and present.

Despite the outburst and current predicament, Dean's body refuses to move away. His instincts telling him to stay exactly where he is.

He bites his bottom lip as another wave of slick gushes from his ass. His body readily responding to the presence of his true alpha. Who's still underneath him butt-freakin'-naked, smelling absolutely _amazing_, and is staring up at him like he's some type of God. There's no way Russell (or anyone else) ever once provoked such a reaction from him.

"Omega."

Dean has Castiel nearly speechless. His eyes haven't left Dean's body since he fell on top of him. His inner alpha leering at his omega being in the same sexually frustrated state. He enjoys watching Dean's slimmer frame wiggle restlessly on top of him, because Dean's hips are only a few motions away from the right rhythm against where he needs it the most. His mind slowly going blank at the smell of his omega's arousal saturating the air.

Castiel grunts leaning forward to nip on Dean's ear.

Dean briefly enjoys watching Castiel's pupils dilate, before feeling his alpha's lips against his ear. He flushes deeper when Castiel suddenly takes a giant inhale against his neck. His nose skimming territorially alongside Dean's rapidly increasing pulse point. A small moan slips from Castiel's lips just as his eyelids flutter closed. His entire body shudders and Dean feels the massive alpha cock against the cleft of his ass jump once more in excitement.

Dean hums and licks his dry lips as he categorizes in his head how Castiel seems to respond to his own scent. It makes him briefly wonder what he smells like to his alpha to provoke such a strong reaction. He doesn't get to think about it for long though. By now that deliciously dark, musky and undeniable scent, that can only come from an alpha, is starting to infiltrate his own coherent thought.

Yes! Yes! _Yes! _

Screams his inner omega as Castiel's rut scent practically attacks him now that the door has opened. Dean instantly takes in giant wiffs of the smell. His mouth falling open and his nostrils flaring desperately trying to breath in the smell of rainstorms mixed with smaller hints of vanilla. His mouth watering as multiple small whimpers emits from his throat.

"Oh god...Alpha."

Dean purrs snuggling his face deep into Castiel's neck where the scent is the strongest. Dean's inner omega preening; practically rolling over and purring. He can smell his alpha's increasing arousal. He can hear the harsh grunts and ragged panting. He can feel the throbbing against his swollen ass.

"Omega-Dean, what are you doing here?"

Castiel finally manages to ask after a moment of collecting himself. The words tumbling out fast and his voice is raw but Dean understands him anyway.

"Long story," Dean says briefly wondering why Dr. Novak never explained the situation to her son personally after he'd left the clinic. "We scent imprinted, Alpha."

Dean informs pulling back from Castiel's neck to look at his alpha's face. He has to hold his breath when he's met with stormy dark blue eyes staring back at him with an intensity that causes goosebumps to break out on his skin. He whimpers out of pure sexual frustration.

He wants him. He needs his alpha now! Because _fuck_-that predatory look forming in Castiel's eyes has Dean melting faster than a popsicle on a summer day.

His alpha looks feral. He looks _ready_. It's all just a matter of time before Dean can't take it anymore.

Castiel's deep blue eyes seem to sharpen their attention on him, like they always do when he's in Dean's presence. His nostrils flare and his fingers dig just a little more harshly into Dean's sides. Dean's inner omega mewling under the manhandling. His empty hole clenching and throbbing as if excited about getting a response from his alpha.

Castiel takes the moment to look away from Dean's full lips to actually process what he's said. Of course he'd already known about the scent imprinting from the phone call to his mother, but he doesn't know how Dean knows.

_Does it matter? Mate him. Breed him. Own him. Now. _His inner alpha says.

"W-what do you wanna do about it?"

The most important question falling from Castiel's lips almost automatically while in his haste to push away his territorial thoughts. He's growling watching Dean's green eyes darken to that emerald color he knows they get when he's aroused. He can feel Dean deliberately rocking his hips against his now in slow enticing little circles. A small pink tongue drags against Dean's lower lip as he stares down hungrily at his alpha.

That casual omega sensuality has Castiel's inner alpha reeling. Dean will never know just how much restraint it requires to hold himself back even on a daily basis, but this-this is a whole new level. It's on a level Castiel doesn't think he can actually win-and God help him because he's trying.

"Oh I'm sure we can think of _something_, Alpha."

Dean purrs glancing down at Castiel's chapped lips. All his omega brain can really think about is touching the alpha more. He _needs _to get closer. The relief of rubbing his hips against his alpha is only temporary. It's doing nothing to stop the itchiness of his skin or the emptiness he feels deep inside.

Castiel gulps. His throat dry as he faces the pure _want_ in Dean's eyes. His inner alpha screaming at him to stop stalling and take him already.

Dean leans forward until his wet lips brush against Castiel's ear, reveling when the alpha punches out a puff of air.

"I need you to mate me, Alpha."

Dean whispers seductively, licking along the shell of Castiel's ear just as Castiel had done when he first greeted him at the door only moments ago. When Castiel's scent spikes Dean feels himself slowly surrendering to his inner omega's desires. The scent fogging up his head. He trails his left hand into Cas's messy hair tugging softly at the scalp like a message, as his right hand trails down Castiel's bare chest appreciatively.

_Fuck_. _He's such a tease._ Castiel thinks, shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts from the filthy things he's starting to think about. His body feels like its on fire. Dean easily igniting his inner desires. _He feels so good! He smells so good! Everything about him in driving me insane_: Castiel thinks biting his lower lip as he struggles not to succumb just yet.

Dean immediately shifts so he's straddling more of his alpha. They both grunt in unison when Dean's weight settles comfortably on top of Castiel's boner. The smell of both their arousal permeates the entire apartment. It feels stuffy as if the enclosed space of the apartment is suddenly way too small. They both can't resist it. They _scent-imprinted_ after all. Dean knows this, yet he can see that small sliver of apprehension holding steady in Castiel's gaze. He's still hesitating.

Dean is about to question Cas's uncertainty when Castiel suddenly says:

"I-I can't do this!"

Castiel's voice full of panic. He can barely think, but he knows he can't allow himself to take advantage of Dean again. Not this time. He has to control himself. They needed to have an actual discussion before just jumping straight into a mating. It doesn't matter if they scent imprinted. It doesn't matter how long he's wanted this.

He'd be damned if he ended up biting Dean and taking his whole future away because of this one moment of lack of self-restraint. Bonding is for a lifetime. He can't be responsible for something like that! He'd tare himself apart with guilt if it turns out to not be what Dean truly wants by the end of this.

"Why the hell not?" Dean demands somewhat irritated given their predicament. "Actually- it doesn't matter." Dean mutters before reaching out to take hold of Castiel's shaft.

His alpha gasps as his entire body jolts to attention. His mouth falling open immediately.

"_Ughh!_''

Castiel hunches over shuddering. His body incredibly sensitive given his rut induced state. Being in the presence of his lifetime desires doesn't help either. His head falls weightlessly against Dean's shoulder as he seems to lose all strength in holding up his body.

"D-Dean..don't," Castiel stutters through gritted teeth.

"You don't understand how much I need you right now," Dean's tone is assertive and slightly offended as he speaks.

Castiel turns his head to look at Dean, dumbfounded, as if he's never seen Dean before. Dean doesn't stop. He refuses to do anything that would jeopardize the direction this is heading towards. He _will_ go through with this mating if it's the last thing he'll ever do!

_It's now or never_\- Dean thinks before taking a breath.

"I've run from this. I've hid my feelings my whole life for this. Hell, I've even tried replacing this," Dean states ignoring the level of emotion pouring out from him causing his voice to raise, "But nothing or no one comes close to whatever the fuck type of connection we have together, Cas. Can't you see that!? Can't you tell how much I want you, Alpha?" Dean asks searching Castiel's shocked face for his own answer.

_What the hell?_..._A confession?...From Dean?_

Castiel is stunned into silence. His mind is in overload. Too many things are happening at once. The pressure. The shock. His body still straining to simply focus as Dean doesn't stop talking nor does he stop moving his hand lazily against Castiel's erection. Just as he had done mercilessly the night before.

"...So about that confession I never said the other night…"

Dean continues suddenly turning bashful; glancing away from his alpha's face. He can smell that his alpha is still in shock by his confessions. It makes him feel slightly embarrassed and vulnerable to be under this type of attention, but Cas is the type of person where everything has to be completely spelled out for him to understand. It's a trait Dean always thought was annoying and secretly adorable (especially when he tilts his head or squints his eyes).

Castiel can smell Dean's nervousness. He's biting his lip to restrain form moaning at how good it feels to be back in Dean's hands again. He tries to focus on the adorable blush that covers the freckles on the bridge of his omega's nose as he continues to talk.

"Being friends with you isn't enough Cas," Dean finally whispers, falling closer towards the alpha until Dean's in his ear, "I've wanted more for a long time."

Castiel heart drops at the final confession. A million thoughts and emotions going through his mind as he tries to take in how Dean seems to have always felt about him. A great majority of him is simply relieved that Dean feels the same as he does. He's angry at himself for never trying to confess sooner. He's happy that the awkward situation from last night has brought them together. But most of all he's really fucking horny right now. Especially with Dean's smaller omega hand still gripping the base of his dick.

"Bedroom. Now." Castiel demands unintentionally using his alpha voice.

For a moment Dean doesn't register what he means, but when he does he's scrambling to get to his feet.

"Hell yes!"

Dean leans forward to capture Castiel's chapped pink lips. He needs something. Anything to take his focus away from the pulsing, needy, feeling low in his gut.

Castiel tilts his head effectively dominating the kiss while standing onto his feet. He quickly gathers the omega back into his arms so that Dean can wrap his legs around his solid hips. His hands situate onto the back of Dean's thighs as he kicks the front door of his apartment closed.

On the way to Cas's bedroom they both tug at Dean's clothing in between kisses. They bump and knock over multiple items, but don't stop in their pursuit of the bedroom. Dean's down to only his underwear when they get in front of Castiel's room. Castiel sets Dean down on the bed before closing the bedroom door.

It's designed in an contemporary modern fashion like Dean's own dorm room. The decent sized room is a complete mess inside. Stacks of paper are everywhere. Sheets are thrown onto the floor and clothes liter the ground in piles. The room is completely dark from the drawn curtains and the space is completely encased with Castiel's scent. Dean whimpers at the overwhelming smell as a huge cramp hits his stomach. He dubs over ungracefully as he holds onto his stomach.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas asks worriedly rushing over to his omega.

Dean grunts as the painful wave passes. With his alpha standing directly in front of him; he realizes that he can fully examine his alpha now.

Castiel has broad shoulders, visible pecs, and chiseled abs from years of soccer and track practice. Dean's eyes trail lower following the happy trail of dark hair leading to Castiel's carefully pronounced pelvic bones. His alpha cock standing straight up, proud, and angry red. It's the biggest Dean has ever seen-if he's comparing it to porn-but most importantly it's all his. He bites his lips watching the cock twitch; no doubt from his attention to it.

God, he wants that. He wants it in his mouth. He wants it inside. It doesn't fucking matter-he wants it _everywhere_.

"It's nothing," Dean mutters pulling a still worried Castiel onto the bed with him, until he's hovering over him. "Come here, Alpha."

Castiel glances down at Dean before leaning for a kiss. Dean meets him halfway just as eager. He shimmies out of his remaining boxers and Castiel throws them off somewhere already forgotten inside the room.

His alpha pulls back panting. Dean licks his lips as his stormy blue eyes skim over his newly nude frame.

Dean is better than any fantasy he's ever had. Vulnerable green eyes, messy dirty blond hair, smooth hairless skin layered in sweat, narrow hips, and slim muscled thighs and calves. His eyes stray to the smaller omega cock leaking and straining for attention. He groans at the enticing display before leaning forward and capturing the appendage into his mouth. The need to taste his omega simply overwhelming him now after waiting so long.

"_Uhh!_ Alpha-"

Dean moans throwing his head back as the sudden sensation of his cock in his alphas mouth washes over him.

Castiel feels Dean's hands lock into the strands of his hair as Dean's thighs do the same to his head. He hums around the throbbing appendage before licking long stripes against the weeping slit enjoying the breathless sounds emmitting from his omega.

"Oh god-Cas!"

Dean tosses and turns his head repeatedly trying to bury his mouth into the nearby pillows. His small shaking hands tugging insistently at Cas's hair as the vibrations from his alpha's mouth make him lose his mind. The familiar coiling feeling stirs deep in his gut as Dean tries not to bite his bottom lip off.

_Good_. _So good._

He's waited so long already- his body feeling burdened with the need to surrender itself entirely to this feeling. His thighs begin to quake as Castiel holds down his bucking hips before swallowing deeper around his dick. His alpha's throat constricting as his giant hands pet Dean's sensitive inner thighs as if softly encouraging him to go over the edge.

"_Alpha!_"

Dean nearly screams when he feels his alpha's fingers slide from his smooth, wet thighs to his puckered rim; already loose and swollen with need. Castiel lets Dean's shaft fall from between his lips with a lewd popping sound. Drool trailing the swollen pink mouth as he slowly parts Dean's legs further; spreading both cheeks.

Dean had never felt so comfortable being this exposed, but his thoughts go out window when Castiel replaces his fingers with his tongue.

"You taste just as good as you smell," Castiel comments against Dean causing the omega to slick straight on his tongue.

"God, Cas-stop talking!"

Dean flushes not really meaning it. The roughness of his alpha's voice only turning him on more.

Castiel looks up from his position in between Dean's spread legs. A predatory twinkle shines brightly in his eyes as a slow grin spreads across his handsome face. Dean gulps because its almost as if he knows what that voice does to him. The return of that predatory look n his alpha has the smaller hairs on his body sticking up.

"Is that how you talk to your alpha?"

Cas asks playfully. Before Dean can respond, Castiel grabs hold of Dean's dick, pumping expertly. Twisting at the base and running the pad of his thumb against the slit. Dean yelps squirming against the pleasure, his body thrown into a slow burn-but Castiel doesn't let him get away.

"Cum for me, beautiful."

Castiel mutters before diving back in with more vigor; greedily licking up all Dean's erupting slick until he cums harshly on his alpha's tongue.

"...Holy shit..."

Dean mutters throwing an arm over his face. He's panting with sweat coating every inch of his body. His limbs feel numb as the orgasm only leaves him craving for more.

"Turn over."

Castiel instructs ushering Dean into position. He's still dizzy from the orgasm. He moves lethargically. His body not yet coming down from it's elated state.

Next thing Dean knows he's face down into the mattress with his ass up on full display. The perfect presenting position. Anticipation coursing through both their veins. They both know what's coming next. They both want it.

Castiel takes a moment to appreciate Dean's body underneath him. His dick throbbing with the need to be inside already. His head is pounding. He succumbs to his inner desires as he hungrily watches Dean's slick slide down his parted thighs. His mouth watering at the sight and the sweetness of the smell. His alpha knot starting to fill out at the image.

_Beautiful. _There's nothing Castiel doesn't love about Dean. Nothing he would ever dream of changing. It's like Dean was handcrafted just for him. He knows he'd never need anything more than this.

Dean huffs and gives a little impatient wiggle of his ass. Castiel smiles fondly even though Dean can't see it. He gets into position behind him as Dean reaches back to swipe a hand to capture his own lubricate. He then grabs hold of Castiel's throbbing shaft coating his entire essence with it before guiding it to his leaking entrance.

"Take me already, alpha" Dean whispers looking back over his shoulders into stormy blue eyes. Castiel feels his heart skip as his hips twitch forward.

Castiel doesn't need to be told twice! He places small kisses against Dean's skin before plunging into Dean's warmth.

"_Sonofabitch!" _

Dean groans, because he's stretched. Castiel is as big as he looks. He whines as Castiel pushes into him stretching his insides around his alpha cock until he bottoms out.

"Oh God, Dean." Castiel mutters brokenly behind him, his voice wrecked and hoarse. "You're so-" Dean smirks as he cuts off his alpha's train of thought when he tests his inner muscles around his length. Castiel grunts harshly and Dean glances back to to see his alpha is hunched over him with one hand gripping harshly at his ass as the other is pressed against the bedroom wall. His alpha's face scrunched in deep concentration.

The sight makes Dean want to cum. Again.

The feeling of finally being one is indescribable. They both take a moment to compose themselves before Castiel pulls back out to thrust forward.

Dean reaches a hand out to find purchase against the ruined bed sheets. He stuffs his face with it because he can still smell his alpha's previous spend on it from before he came knocking on his door. The remaining aroma making his body automatically relax. He lets himself go; humming and moaning in approval.

Castiel feels like he's been electrocuted. He can feel the blood leaving his head to start the raging fire deep in his loins. Dean's dripping hole gripping him tighter and tighter as if restricting him from pulling all the way out. His dick completely soaked in Dean's slick. The pleasure having him nearly incoherent. Dean's lush body in his hands as his takes handfuls of blond strands and pulls Dean's head back to silence his omega's cries with loud kisses.

Wet sounds and slapping skin can be heard in the room along with a heavy odor of sex in the air. "Oh god", "harder" and grunting emits from both their mouths as they move together like one body possessed.

Dean lets his alpha's cock slip out only to push Castiel down on the mattress and straddles his hips. He stares passionately into Cas's eyes as he sinks back on his alpha's cock. His walls giving way to his alpha's size willingly. Dean throws his head back easily overwhelmed by the deeper angle.

"f-fuck, Cas. You're so big…"

"I-Ahhh!"

Castiel's mouth drops open as Dean's hips begin to move once more. His toes curling as the sensations take over his body. His sweaty palms digging into Dean's thighs to guide the fluid movements of Dean's hips. Both of them canting their hips forward at just the right angle.

"Please, Cas! Don't stop!"

Castiel thrusts upwards, plunging deeper and deeper inside of Dean as Dean's pace picks up desperately. He can feel his alpha's knot forming each time he takes Cas back inside. Both of their balls drawing up from increased sexual tension. Their interlocked hands squeezing together as their ragged pants get louder, the air gets heavier, and the sweat drips down their skin.

"Oh God, Alpha. Touch me," Dean begs tossing his head back against the pleasure. Dick throbbing as it's rubbed between their moving bodies.

"N-Not yet. I'll come," Cas huffs before capturing Dean's lips into a series of filthy open mouth kisses. The tongues sliding together in their mouths.

Slick pouring out of Dean's ass making lubrication and movement between them easy. He whines sliding a hand down to touch himself. Cas pulls back from their kisses; eyes glinting and a small devious grin on his lips. Dean bites his lip staring at his extremely sexy alpha with pleading eyes. Castiel easily smacks Dean's wandering hand away before it can reach where he needs it the most. Then his alpha flips them into a new position.

Dean groans in frustration as his body bends to his alpha's will. His legs are easily thrown over Castiel's shoulders to achieve the ultimate depth. His alpha is so deep he can feel the tip of his alpha's cock kissing the inside of his womb.

Castiel takes Dean's hands pulling them above his head as he continues pumping his hips, angling right on Dean's prostate.

"Cas! _Cas!" _

Dean feels it coming like a avalanche in his gut. His head tossing from side to side as his hands squeeze in Castiel's grip. His ass clenching around the hardened length inside of him.

Castiel leans into Dean's neck dosing up on Dean's aroused scent. He can feel Dean's walls coaxing the precum out of him.

_Mine. Mine. Mine. _

Goes through Castiel's head as his hips continue jerking and grinding harder into Dean. He licks and hums in satisfaction against his omega's skin.

Before Dean knows it one of Castiel's hand wraps around his hot twitching dick and it's like his body fires off. Multiple things happen at once. His back bows as his jaw drops into the perfect 'o' shape. Cum splattering between both their chests. His nails dig into Castiel's skin. His toes curl and his eyes rolling back as his body ruptures. Everything's exploding in white light and he feels weightless like he's floating on air. A ringing sound loud in his ears.

"Nnugh-_Dean_!"

Castiel feels his body lockup as Dean cums around him. His heart nearly jumping out of chest as he watches Dean cum. He feels Dean's walls convulsing around him' pulling him back inside. His knot instantly popping into place as his omega's hot slick smears onto him.

Dean's legs lock around his waist as his alpha canines grow to full length. Underneath him his omega instinctively presents his neck to take the mating mark. Castiel dips his head to bite at the skin. He forces himself not to break Dean's scent gland just yet. Instead he leaves a bright red hickey where his mate mark would have gone.

Dean cries out as Castiel's teeth pierce his skin. The pleasure throwing him into a second orgasm. His arms wrapped around his alphas neck as he tries to hang on.

Castiel huffs afterwards; maneuvering them into a more comfortable position. Neither one of them saying a word as a blissful silence becomes them. Dean is moved until he's back on top of his alpha. His cum still splattered on both their chests. His alpha still inside him with his knot firmly in place.

Dean swipes a hand in his own cum until it coats his fingers before raising it to his alpha's lips. Cas parts his lips to suck greedily on his omega's fingertips, licking obscenely trying to get every last drop. Dean lazily slides his other hand down until he gently cups Castiel's sensitive drawn up balls. The touch sparking another orgasm from his alpha immediately.

"Dean!"

"Yes Cas?"

Dean asks mostly playfully as he slides his gaze from Cas's lips to his eyes. Castiel blinks lazily. Dean grins down at his alpha's blissed-out face. He can completely relate.

"I know you confessed to me, but what does this all mean, Dean?" Castiel asks nervously after a moment of silence. He wants to be proud that he hadn't given in to biting Dean's scent gland and mating them for life, but he also wants Dean to be sure of his feelings for him.

"It means I'm yours, Cas" Dean says poking at Castiel's chest. "And you're definitely mine."

Castiel blushes. He bites his lip to try to keep a goofy smile from appearing on his face. He couldn't be happier. Dean grins knowingly before dipping down to lick against Castiel's scent gland.

"You were supposed to bite me, alpha."

"Is that what you want?"

Castiel asks skimming Dean's face for any signs of disingenuous. Dean frowns crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"Yes Cas. I thought I made myself clear."

"Oh you did. I was waiting for a little more enthusiasm," Castiel smirks rubbing lovingly at Dean's thighs comfortably straddling his hips. That predatory grin returning onto his alpha's handsome face. Dean rolls his eyes fondly knowing Cas is playing with him now.

"You're not getting any more than that outta me."

"Oh I beg to differ, Dean."

Castiel grins thrusting upwards into Dean relishing in the sharp gasp that emits from his omega's throat.

"Dammit Cas! Stop cheating."

Castiel just grins flipping them over and ravishes Dean all over again. This time biting his neck when Dean orgasms on his dick, begging and completely untouched.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
